


Unpredictable

by fanfie1991



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Sex, Arguments, Awkward Conversations, Blowjobs, Confusion, Drinking, Feelings, Force Choking, Frustration, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Misuse of the Force, Slow Burn, Talking, injuries, overworked hux, past homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: Kylo and Hux are not getting along. Arguments and destroyed equipment are still the norm. They go on a routine negotiation mission together and discover a lot of things they didn't know about each other.





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Contribution to The big bang! Shout out to my amazing artist spacearts! I'm so in love with the Art!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://spacearts.tumblr.com/)  
> check out her art and tell her shes awesome! <3  
> [Art](https://spacearts.tumblr.com/post/181002017474/heres-my-2018-kylux-big-bang-art-for-the-fic)
> 
>  
> 
> And shout out to my Beta Sunny, my new twin ;) xD for her tedious editing that I am so grateful for!

Hux stared blankly at the sight that greeted him as he entered the room. A message to his comm had alerted him to an incident. The control room was quiet, a low static buzz the only sound he could hear. He watched the sparks emanating from the wires that hung haphazardly around the room, lighting up the darkened space.

The debris that littered the ground crunched under his feet as he moved towards what was left of the control panels, the smell of burn slowly filling his nostrils. He eyed the smoldering red crevices that ran through the screens, wisps of smoke circling the air overhead. Closing his eyes, he counted to ten, trying not to think of what systems had been damaged. He would get the report soon enough. A small noise made him turn around.

“Get up,” he said wearily to the two officers who were still cowering under one of the panels behind him. Looking from Hux to each other, they scrambled to their feet and attempted to give him a shaky salute.

“What happened?” he asked. This particular question was coming out of his mouth so much, it was beginning to feel like a personal catchphrase. He didn’t know why he was bothering to ask, now that he thought of it. “Never mind, just... go.” He waved them away dismissively. He rubbed his eyes with his gloved hands, sighing heavily. He couldn’t take much more of this.

He checked the time, Ren had requested a meeting with him. He had been on his way to the meeting room when his comm had gone off making him swiftly change direction to the control room instead. There was only one person that would be terrorizing officers and destroying his ship. His stomach dipped at the thought. His ship. It was his, as far as the running of it went. He had felt that way, once. It wasn’t his anymore. He’d never felt himself inferior to Ren before now. He’d always placated him when he needed to in order to remain alive, but he always thought himself in command, of the Finalizer at least. Ren had insisted they remain on the Supremacy now despite Hux’s protests about the excess damage.

He dragged his feet down the corridors to face Ren. He had been unmanageable these few weeks. Since their return from Crait, he had maimed both equipment and officers on an almost daily basis, like a feral animal let loose. Hux could feel the throbbing of his own bruises with every step he took. He hadn’t fully recovered from being thrown into the panel on the shuttle on Crait. When they were back on the Supremacy, he had stepped in to try to stop Kylo choking one of his bridge officers almost to death. It resulted in himself hitting the viewport with such force he saw stars. And not the literal type.

He had refrained from interfering from then on but Ren had now requested a private meeting with him. He had feared at first it would take place in the remains of Snoke's throne room. He wouldn’t put it past Ren to sit on the throne, playing Supreme Leader in its charred remains. He wasn’t sure he was ready to stomach that sight just yet. Thankfully, he didn’t have too. It was set in a meeting room. He dug his nails into his palms as he approached the door, bracing himself for what might happen.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux greeted him as he entered the room. Kylo was poring over a mess of datapads and papers, his large hands crumpling pages and tapping violently at screens. Hux hovered for a few moments. Should he wait to be invited to sit? Would he expect him to kneel? He almost scoffed at the thought. He’d rather choke on his own glove. Eventually he moved towards the chair, deliberately slow, like trying not to startle an animal. He jumped as a page was shoved towards him, a finger jabbing agitatedly at it.

“What’s this?” Kylo demanded.

“Schematics for Starkiller, a portion of it actually… we kept paper backups too, just in case...” Hux replied quietly, peering at the page. His idea. He knew it was primitive but you could never have enough backup. His chest tightened. He hated to be reminded of Starkiller and what he had lost. Kylo crumpled the page, throwing it past Hux onto the floor. He had to stop himself from picking it up. It was an entirely useless piece of paper but, still, he hated mess. Kylo huffed angrily as he flung more pages onto the floor.

“Maybe if you told me what you were looking for, I might be of assistance?” Hux ventured as a datapad narrowly missed his shoulder.

“Anything!” Kylo snapped. “Anything that will tell us where they would go!”

“Is that really what we are focusing on right now?” Hux said incredulously. He stopped himself, softening his tone. “Supreme Leader, we need time to—“

“We’re already wasting time!” Kylo shouted frantically, interrupting him. “They get further away and more difficult to find with every second we lose!”

“Well, you overlook something—“ Hux paused for a moment, ”— they are down to minimal numbers, their so called allies failed to come to their aid when they needed them most… when we find them, they won’t be any trouble,” he reasoned. “What is important right now is to pick ourselves up first.”

“A weapon!” Kylo said, ignoring Hux. He scrabbled at datapads on the desk. “Starkiller was a disaster! We need a weapon,” he added snidely.

You’re a disaster, Hux thought bitterly but kept his mouth shut. “We just do not have the resources!” he said instead, fighting not to roll his eyes.

“Well, then we will find the resources!” Kylo seethed. “Isn’t that what you are supposed to be doing?”

Hux exhaled quietly, his hands clenched on his lap. They were reaching dangerous territory and he had no intention of being on the receiving end of Kylo’s anger right before his shift ended. Not that his shifts ever really ended now. He would do what he always did. Go back to his quarters, drink, shower, drink, work and sometimes sleep if he could manage it. He was having great difficulty sleeping lately.

“I am doing my best, Supreme Leader. You can appreciate that it is difficult, given recent… circumstances. Officials need to be assured that despite… said circumstances, neither our presence nor our control have been compromised.”

Hux had been dealing with countless questions from the First Order's officials, those behind military funding and everyone in between demanding to know what had happened. Who killed Snoke? Is the new Supreme Leader capable? How will their funds be utilized?

“On a positive note, we have been invited to Zeyrus. Aerex was very involved with Snoke. If you can convince him to get behind you, the rest will follow,” he added.

Kylo regarded him with narrowed eyes. Hux noticed his gaze lingered on the bruised lump on his forehead for a moment, courtesy of the viewport he’d hit. He resisted the urge to conceal it, a flush creeping up his neck.

“There’s a system I want searched immediately, it’s possible they might be there,” Kylo replied, ignoring everything Hux had said.

Hux’s datapad beeped a message. The damage report regarding the control room. “Well, we won’t be going anywhere for awhile—“ he stood up, walking towards the door”— our navigation system has been damaged...” It took everything in his power not to pass a snide remark on his way out, but again, he didn’t need any more injuries.

Kylo watched him leave silently, desperately trying to think of a response to stop him. He swept the remaining items off the desk when the door slid shut. What could he say? He had damaged their navigation system. But it was those incompetent officers' fault. He had put in a simple request regarding coordinates for the system he suspected the Resistance may be hiding in, and when he had not received them, he went to see what the hold up was. He was met by the two startled officers claiming the navigation systems were functioning at barely fifty percent. It could be days before they could give him the coordinates. He flew into a rage immediately, blindly lashing out at whatever was in front of him. Had the officers not ran for cover so quickly, they would have met the same end.

Kylo rested his head on his hands, face down on the table. He could feel himself slipping, he wanted to run away from this, all of it. He could hunt them down himself without the noose of his new title becoming tighter and tighter around his neck. No, he pushed the thought away. He had earned this, passed his own test. This was his destiny, he was not weak, he would finish what Vader started. His eyes moved to the door. He needed help, and nobody but the sly General would be able to give it to him. He exhaled heavily into his hands before hauling himself up and storming out of the room.

Hux swirled the brightly colored liquid in his tumbler. It was some form of whiskey. He couldn’t remember where he had got it from, probably a gift from some conference or another. He didn’t care anymore, as long as it was alcohol. It was the only thing stopping him from curling up on his bed and staying there forever, the only thing that dulled that emptiness that sat unrelenting in his gut day after day. He chewed his lip, heavy eyes staring at the wall.

It had all happened so quickly, Starkiller, Snoke, his new Supreme Leader. He still felt as if he was reeling. Every time he woke up, for a few peaceful moments, it was forgotten until it hit him again, like a kick in the gut. He lived for control and order, but with everything around him falling apart, sowas his own control. He emptied the glass in one gulp, shaky hands setting it down on the table. He needed to tire himself out if he was going to get any sleep. He checked the time, it was late enough for the gym to be empty. He changed into his regulation training gear, quietly letting himself out of his room.

Sometime later, he stood under the spray of the shower, hands flat against the cool tiles. His body ached from over exertion, small beads of blood still grazing his knuckles. He rolled his shoulders, desperate to ease some of the tension seizing his body. He looked down at himself, running his hand along his side. The bruises from Crait were fading slowly, just a yellowy hue left over.

They were due to leave for Zeyrus in five days. He had five days to attempt to make Ren appear competent. He almost laughed to himself at the ludicrousness of the situation. He would just have to prepare a pitch for Aerex and have Ren recite it. They could pull this off, they had too. Suddenly exhausted, he leaned his forehead against the wall.

He breathed out long and low, trying to relax his body, letting the water hit his back. Opening his eyes, he almost smirked at the fact that he was semi hard. He always did get off on fixing difficult situations, not that he would wish his current predicament on his worst enemy. He glanced around the empty area, making sure before reaching down. At least he could find some relief, if only for a few seconds. His eyes drifted closed as he moved his hand slowly, biting his lip to stifle any sounds. His mind emptied as his body heated up, the heat in his abdomen spreading slowly.

Splaying one hand on the tiles, his chest heaved as he sped up his thrusts with the other, moving his hips to match the rhythm. A moan escaped him as the heat intensified, cock pulsing in his hand. He clenched the hand on the wall into a fist, breathing faster and harder as the feeling grew until he knew he couldn’t handle anymore. His body shook as the tension ebbed away, leaving him feeling light and empty. The pleasant sensation was sustained for about a minute, his breaths low and calm before anxiety slowly crept its way back into him, gripping his insides like it had never left.

It was two full cycles before Hux was summoned once again by the Supreme Leader. He had prepared all the information they would need for their trip, scheduled meetings and delegated tasks that Kylo would have no idea needed to be done. He hadn’t had time to request a meeting himself, but he knew time was short.

A harassed looking officer had rattled to the bridge to deliver the message. He was already having a bad day, nothing was going right, when one system was repaired another one was failing. Every direction he turned, there was another problem waiting for him. His head throbbed from lack of sleep, he wouldn’t admit that his alcohol consumption was also a factor. Sweat prickled his skin as he fought off waves of nausea.

“General Hux, the Supreme Leader wants to see you. He has been comming you for hours!” he squeaked.

“What do you mean? No, he hasn’t!” Hux retorted, reaching for his com. It wasn’t there. He searched himself in a panic. Where was it? He had never been so careless in his life. Dread crept over him as he realised he had forgotten it. Ren would think he was ignoring him. It was a surprise he hadn’t already come looking for him.

“Where is he?” he asked the officer, trying to keep his voice steady.

His footsteps matched the increasingly rapid beating of his heart as he half ran down the hallways. He slowed down outside the meeting room. He wasn’t going to give Ren the satisfaction of thinking he was afraid. He toyed with the idea of abandoning ship, just be done with the whole sorry mess, but he knew he would never be brave enough to do that. He stepped into the room casually, ready to explain that he didn’t have his comm with him. He was busy running this ship, he couldn’t be expected to be available every second.

“Where were you?” Kylo roared at him, his eyes blazing. Hux stopped dead, anxiety flooding through his veins. He had expected anger, but not of this caliber. Every black clad inch of him loomed over Hux, his body shaking with rage. He didn’t get time to reply before invisible pressure wrapped around his throat, cutting off his airflow. His already throbbing head felt like it would explode with any more pressure.

“Sto—Ren!” he choked. He dropped to the floor as Kylo let him go, coughing violently. He hadn’t experienced that since the throne room. He’d almost forgotten the blind panic Force choking instilled in any unfortunate one on the end of it. Getting to his hands and knees, he tried to catch his breath and fill his now burning lungs. He could feel Kylo watching him. His breaths were fast and shallow, he dug his nails into his palms as he tried to slow it down, but the room was beginning to spin, his heart pounding in his ears. He thought he heard Ren say his name, muffled and far away. Tears burned his eyes. He closed them tight, clamping his jaws. Not here, not now.

Kylo stood rooted to the spot, his eyes wide. He hadn’t choked him that hard. He waited for him to get up. Hux’s hands were digging into the floor, scrabbling for some kind of support. He moved towards him, hovering uncomfortably for a moment.

“Hux!” he said, but got no response, just the continued labored breathing with his eyes screwed shut. When he looked like he might actually pass out, Kylo knelt down in front of him, putting two arms on his shoulders. He felt him tense at the touch, trying to pull away, but he held on. He slid his arms under Hux’s and pulled him up in a movement that could only be described as gentle, if one was speaking in relation to Ren.

“I—I left my com—in my quarters,” he said eventually, taking a step backwards and avoiding Kylo’s eye. His voice was strained and his face was flushed red.

“It’s fine!” Kylo replied, snappier than he intended. He took a breath, still watching Hux cautiously. He had never in all their years seen him have such a reaction to something. He would have preferred to see him not react at all, like the emotionless creature he had always been, almost like a droid. He had never even reacted to Snoke in such a way. To see him display any sort of human emotions other than generic anger made him uncomfortable.

“We need to discuss Zeyrus, we are leaving in three days, how long will we be there?” he asked, in an attempt to distract Hux from what had just happened.

“Yes… we will be there for about a week,” Hux looked up, surprised that the Resistance wasn’t the first topic at hand. “I’ve already prepared for it… I was...I was going to request a meeting with you but I...” he trailed off, his voice shaky. He didn’t want to be here anymore. “I know how this works, once you have the right answers to what they care about, that’s all that matters. I will send you what you need to know… and we can discuss it further… just… later...”

He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Being manhandled by Kylo wasn’t new to him, being manhandled by anyone wasn’t new to him. His eyes stung threateningly as he looked towards the door. He needed to leave, he could feel the tightening in his chest again. “Did—did you need anything else?” he asked, quietly.

“No, you’re dismissed…,” Kylo gestured at the door, looking away from him. He let out a breath as the door closed behind Hux. Sitting down heavily, his features creased into a frown as he stared into the empty room. He hadn’t meant to choke him. He knew what they all thought of him. They thought he was incapable. But they respected Hux, even if they hated him. He couldn’t fly into a rage when insignificant things didn’t go his way. Although Hux shouldn’t have forgotten his comm, he thought sourly. He might have needed him urgently, and then what? He slammed a fist agitatedly on the table, anger spilling out of him as he tried to steady his breaths. He didn’t know how long he’d sat there when his datapad went off. He opened the message with Hux’s plans and began to read through it.

A stab of pain shot through Hux’s neck as he rolled over on the couch. He opened his eyes, squinting confusedly into the light. Shit, he hadn’t meant to fall asleep. It took him a moment to realize that it was the sound of his buzzer being pressed impatiently that had woken him.

He had slumped against the door when he’d gotten back to his quarters, shaky and disoriented, furious at himself for showing weakness in front of Ren. It felt dreamlike. He could recall similar episodes in his memories, mostly centered around his father. Although that had only earned him more of whatever Brendol had been doling out to him at the time.

He sat up to quickly, pushing the thoughts from his head, knocking an empty glass off the table. What kind of idiot was daring to disturb him in this manner. He went to the door, ready to unleash his temper until he came face to face with Kylo Ren.

Kylo blinked at him. They stared at each other, Kylo’s expression blank and expectant, Hux’s grim and confused. “I buzzed...” Kylo said unnecessarily.

“I never would have heard,” Hux replied sarcastically. He swallowed thickly as his vision blurred briefly. A cold sweat prickled his skin and he leaned against the door to steady himself.

“Is something wrong?” Kylo asked, frowning at him.

“I’m fine!”

“Do you need a med—“

“I said I’m fine!” he snapped, straightening up. He knew he wasn’t fine, but he needed to be alone, the last person he needed to see was Ren.

“I’ve… uh… went through your plan, I need to discuss it with you… I’m not sure about some of it,” Kylo shifted his weight awkwardly. He wasn’t sure about any of it if he was being honest. His normal reaction would have been to tell Hux he hated it, inflict some sort of pain on him and make him come up with another one. But he was trying to be level headed about it, so that wouldn’t do. He resisted the urge to push Hux out of the way and enter the room.

Hux gaped at him. Why did he come here to tell him that? Was he planning on discussing it now? He bit back a groan. Only Ren would lack the social skills to be aware that showing up at someone’s quarters late at night and uninvited would generally be unacceptable.

“Right now?...”

“Is that a problem?” Kylo asked.

“Not at all. It’s entirely reasonable...” He rubbed his hand over his face, stepping aside to let Kylo in.

His sarcasm was clearly lost as Kylo strode in without hesitation, glancing around to take in the General's tidy living quarters. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as tidy as he remembered it being, having barged in once to pay Hux back for informing Snoke of one of Kylo’s more serious vandalisms. He’d been punished harshly and had come intending on giving Hux the same.

Now it wasn’t untidy, per se, but the couple of glasses laying about and the scattered items on the desk were unfitting for Hux. He couldn’t stand disorder of any kind, even minimal. He sat on the couch, datapad in his hand and looked at Hux silently.

“What are you unsure about, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked tiredly. He remained standing.

“Your negotiation. Given our situation, you are so concerned about budgeting and cutbacks, but you are offering them an increase in our military assistance. The situation down there is volatile at best, how can you think this is plausible?

“For now anyway, yes. We need their funding. You need this to be successful, even if that means being generous at first—“ he rolled his eyes ”—once we have what we need, then you slowly take it back.”

“It’s too much—”

“Well, I have yet to see you come up with an alternative proposal!” he snapped quickly.

“We can just take what we want!” Kylo suggested, as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy. “How difficult can that be? It’s a small planet,” he sneered.

Hux barked a humorless laugh. “Re—Supreme Leader, we have barely repaired our navigation systems and you want us to invade a military planet and take their resources… I’m sorry, that’s not how it works. Not long ago, it would have been entirely plausible—“ he saw Kylo’s face darken for a moment ”—but not now. Once we have them behind us and under our thumb, then we can break them.”

Kylo didn’t reply, staring at the datapad in his hand. Hux sighed and walked across the room, grabbing another glass. He poured a drink as Kylo’s eyes flicked to the empty ones. He felt himself flush again. Ren needn’t look at him with that judgmental eye. He was ninety percent of the reason driving Hux to numb his wits. He had also not forgotten the last time Kylo had been in his quarters, the wall still had a burn mark on it. He didn’t offer Kylo a drink, taking his and sitting in the chair at his desk. He rolled his neck in an attempt to crack it. Feeling more exhausted than he had in weeks, he just wanted to sleep. How long was he going to stay?

Kylo felt the waves of tiredness coming from Hux. He watched him sip his drink, blinking slowly into it. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes. It wasn’t like him to lose focus and be distracted, particularly in Kylo’s presence. Hux heaved a sigh and looked up at him.

“Supreme Leader… this needs to be done, whether you or I like it or not. We need the support of the galaxy. The reason we were able to wipe out the Republic, to get to where we have is because of that support. You need that. Otherwise… otherwise we are at nothing,” he said weakly.

Kylo was again uncomfortable with Hux’s demeanor. His normally pale face looked paler, if that was possible. He fidgeted with his datapad as Hux knocked back his drink. He felt a bubble of anger swell inside him. Hux thought that he was better than him, smarter, a better leader. He had always thought as such. The contempt he threw at Kylo was so intense sometimes, it hit him so hard it was almost physical. Well, he was wrong. Perhaps he knew more about the daily running of things, he would give him that. But that was something that could be learned, and loathing as he was to let Hux teach him something, he didn’t have a choice. Sitting up straighter, he eyed Hux suspiciously.

“I’ll be joining you on your day to day duties. I appreciate you have a certain handle on running things smoothly, for the most part. And you are familiar with the crew and their duties. It's of no real importance to me as the Supreme Leader, but I don’t want anything going on that I don’t know about, are we clear?”

Hux’s expression was nothing short of sheer horror. He felt like kicking himself for taking Ren's general absence for granted. What had he done so wrong to deserve this? On top of his already unforgiving workload. He’d been playing babysitter to Kylo Ren for years, but at least Snoke had always been there to deal with the really difficult situations.

Now he was required to teach the blasted fool how to run his own Order. He was the Supreme Leader. This was a joke. He could have cried if he wasn’t too exhausted to even manage that. He simply nodded, just wanting Kylo to get off his couch and leave, so he could collapse back on it and, with any luck, never wake up again.

***

Unfortunately, he did wake up. It was extremely uncomfortable with Ren on the bridge with him. Staying there, rather than just passing through. He wished he would just go back to skulking around the way he had for years and let him get on with things.

So far he hadn’t made any attempt to interfere, but he could feel him watching. Perhaps he was just trying to learn, but the scrutiny only stressed him out. However stressed he was, it was worse for the bridge crew, they were positively terrified. They scuttled around, trembling hands on consoles, tripping over their own feet and each other as they tried to display as much efficiency as they could manage.

Hux was getting annoyed, thinking he better distract Ren for a while. That might calm them all down. Kylo had turned his attention away from them and was now staring out of the viewport, his back to Hux.

“The navigation system is almost fully restored, you will be glad to know,” Hux said, stepping up beside him.

“Good, they shouldn’t have an issue getting those coordinates I wanted,” Kylo’s eyes darted sideways, but he didn’t look at him, keeping his head straight. “Although it’s taken so long, the Resistance is probably long gone already.

“They might not have been there at all.”

“They might have!”

“We will find them,” Hux said after a pause. “But right now—”

“No, you don’t under—” Kylo flushed, anger clouding his face. He clenched his fists, feeling Hux’s sudden nervousness seeping around them. It took all his energy to not hit something, rage fighting to be released but after a minute the feeling ebbed away.

Hux didn’t understand, he couldn’t because he didn’t know what had happened. What that scavenger had done. No one could know that it wasn’t her that killed Snoke. “Never mind,” he said.

To Hux’s and everyone else’s relief he soon left the bridge, not coming back for the remainder of the shift.

In the days that followed, officers begged and bartered to swap shifts with each other. The pattern now was that Ren would appear on the bridge, watching everything during Hux’s shifts. One rumor had it that he thought Hux was incompetent and he was there to oversee his work. Another rumor said he was there because he thought Hux was planning on betraying him so he stayed at his side at all times. Either way, the crew didn’t care, they just wanted not to be on the bridge. The sleep cycle shift for the first time had become the most coveted. Even Hux stared longingly at the officers leaving as he arrived, followed shortly by Ren.

Another thing that had turned into a habit before Hux really noticed was Ren appearing in the mess hall. Hux didn’t usually eat there, always returning to his quarters and chomping on a ration bar as he continued working. He didn’t eat all that much, particularly these days, the knot of anxiety sitting in his stomach day and night, making it difficult. The effort of going back to his quarters just got too much for him, so he started going to the mess hall, which was far closer than the bridge. He found the noise around him stopped him thinking incessantly unlike the silence of his quarters. He was aware that Ren had been in and out of there, grabbing food — always taking the best looking on offer — as the officers around him trembled, or just standing there.

Hux was chewing absently on the bland ration bar, staring at his datapad but seeing nothing when Ren sat across from him. Slowly he raised his eyes up. He swallowed the mouthful as Ren stared at him, his expression unreadable.

“Can I help you?” Hux said, annoyed. He just wanted to be left alone. “Supreme Leader,” he added.

“You don’t eat,” Kylo said.

“What? Of course I eat,” he replied. “I’m alive, aren’t I?”

“I mean other than ration bars, I never see you eat actual food.”

“Well, it’s not exactly fine cuisine is it?” Hux looked sideways at the food counter before back at Kylo curiously. Why did Ren care anyway? It was none of his concern what Hux did or didn’t eat.

“We are leaving in two days,” Kylo said, as if his previous observation hadn’t happened. “I want a meeting with you, after your shift ends. We need to make sure everything is in place.”

“Yes, we do. Have you familiarized yourself with what we are offering? And I sent you background information on Aerex and the other officials that will be there, so you know who you are speaking to. They are incredibly eager to meet you."

“Yes,” he said with a hint of anger. He still didn’t like what Hux had proposed, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He was still unsure about some of the guests. He wanted to go over that again. The last thing he needed was to mix up or offend them. Then again, he could just kill them if they pissed him off. But that wouldn’t get him anywhere. He had to think about the Order, his position. Hux had stopped eating his bar, just sitting uncomfortably across from him.

“Did you want anything else?” Hux probed, adding, as an afterthought, "Supreme Leader."

“No.”

Kylo got up and headed for the door. It was obvious Hux did not want him there. He couldn’t have made it clearer. Not that he wanted to be there either. He couldn’t stand the stuck up bastard. He wasn’t offended, he was just angry. Hux should have more respect for him.

It was strange to be alone the way he was now. He had always liked his solitude, sought it out, but Snoke was always there to pull him back, guide and direct him. Now he had no one but himself to make the decisions. The turmoil inside him was overwhelming. He had tried talking to Vader, as that had always worked for him, but now he couldn’t feel it anymore. Everything felt empty. Dead.

***

Hux was packed and ready to go hours before he needed to be, naturally. He paced his quarters nervously for a while, running over scenarios in his head. Would it go well? Would it be a disaster? He had absolutely no idea. At least Ren had made an effort, he would give him that. He seemed to have learned exactly what he needed and knew almost all the details about the guests. So that much at least had Hux more at ease. But there was the chance the conversation could stray, or worse, someone pissed him off. He paled just thinking about it.

He would go see if Ren was ready, maybe go over things again before they left. One can never be too prepared, after all.

He was surprised to see the door to Kylo’s quarters open. He approached slowly, pressing the buzzer anyway, even though he was in clear view should he walk in. He had never been inside. He couldn’t see Kylo, so he stepped just inside the door, looking around the room. He wondered if this was how Ren wanted it or was this how Snoke had wanted it. Every surface was clear, the room was mostly bare, save for the couch and generic objects. The lights weren’t dimmed but there was a darkness in there. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

He walked further inside, intrigued by the strange sensation he felt. He could hear rustling coming from the bedroom, he assumed, given most of the quarters were identical.

“Supreme Leader?” he called, wincing at the echo in the almost empty room.

“I’m here,” Kylo responded as Hux cautiously stepped into the room. It was worse than the living area. The air was heavy, a solitary bed sat in the room, storage spaces and something else. Kylo looked to where Hux’s eyes were almost bulging.

“Re—“ he corrected himself — “Supreme Leader… what is that? Is that Vad...” he trailed off, his finger in mid air, unable to mask the horror on his face. It couldn’t possibly be what it resembled. They both stared silently at where Hux was pointing. Kylo spoke eventually, when the silence grew uncomfortable.

“My grandfather,” he replied, hovering protectively.

“Where did you—excu—your what?!” Hux’s head shot up. There it was. He had been right all along. Now it was obvious. Kylo Ren was clearly insane. Well, he had tried to tell Snoke that his apprentice was more trouble than he was worth, unhinged, foolish. He had said it from the start and Snoke had not listened. And now the dreadful creature was leading the First Order, most likely going to run it into the ground if Hux didn’t work himself to death trying not to let that happen.

He stepped closer, almost subconsciously, to examine the object. Kylo watched him, allowing him to get closer, but stood ready to intercept should he attempt to touch. He didn’t have to. Hux came back to his senses quickly, looking around the bare room. “We should go,” he said quickly, not wanting to spend any longer in this ominous place.

They dropped their stuff into the back of the shuttle, climbing into the cockpit.

“You fly,” Kylo said sulkily. He had been morose since they left his quarters.

“I haven’t—fine,” Hux sighed. He looked sideways at Kylo. He was probably upset that Hux hasn’t been more interested in his imaginary grandfather. He almost rolled his eyes, he still couldn’t believe what he’d heard. Hux frowned at the panel in front of him. It had been a long time since he flew one of these, he rarely ever had the need to. But he’d figure it out, he had a good memory.

He examined the controls in front of him, running his fingers over some of them, his eyes skirting around the overhead, as if he was mentally making the connections. He pressed one of the buttons bringing the panels to life.

Kylo watched him quietly. He looked different as he focused on the task in front of him. If he didn’t know better, he would say he was enjoying himself. The usual tense, pursed expression he wore was softened. Just his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he pressed another button. A tiny smirk, barely noticeable appeared at the corner of his mouth as the engine started. It was so rare to see him smile.

“Ren!” Kylo jumped as Hux called his name again. He hadn’t heard him the first time, so intent on staring at him stupidly. He flushed, looking at him in surprise.

“Turn it on!” Hux said.

Kylo pressed the button Hux was pointing at. The shuttle whirred fully into life. He could feel Hux peering at him curiously, but kept his face turned away. They began their silent journey.

***

They arrived at their destination early, being relieved of their luggage and ushered into a bright lobby area of a incredibly luxurious hotel. Hux viewed his surroundings with practiced ease but he was impressed. Kylo, on the other hand, was looking around him wide eyed. He wasn’t far off having his mouth hanging open. Hux felt a stab of annoyance. This had to work, he needed Ren on his best behavior.

“Remember what we said about topics, keep to what we discussed,” Hux said, nodding at the waiter gesturing them to a table.

“I know!” Kylo hissed. He looked around, his fingers drumming the table. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure,” Hux replied, watching an employee approach them.

“Your room will be ready shortly, we were expecting you a bit later. Apologies, Supreme Leader, can I get you a drink?” he said.

“Whiskey, please?” Hux replied quickly before Kylo could. He ignored Kylo raising his eyebrow at him. If ever he needed a drink in his life, it was now. “Well, we can go over what you know while we wait,” he suggested as the waiter left.

“No,” Kylo said shortly. He was tired of talking about it. He wasn’t an idiot, he was capable of retaining information. He glared at Hux.

Hux went to reply but the waiter arrived back placing two glasses in front of them. If he didn’t know better he would say Ren appeared nervous. It wasn’t an emotion he would ever associate with the man sitting across from him.

His thought was interrupted by two plates suddenly landing in front of them. Kylo looked brighter for a moment at the sight of food. It had been hours since they had last eaten. Hux inspected the unfamiliar items on the plate while Kylo immediately began to shovel them into his mouth. Hux didn’t much feel like eating, too much apprehension sitting on his stomach. He took a long gulp of his whiskey instead and ate one of the bite size pieces of food. Kylo had already finished his plate, his eyes flicking dolefully to Hux’s full one.

“You can have it,” Hux pushed it towards him. He watched in bemused horror as Kylo, elbows on the table, proceeded to finish his plate just as quick. Unbelievable, he thought. Here he was, bowing to a Supreme Leader that was not only hideously unqualified, but also lacked basic table manners. How had his life come to this? He knocked back the rest of his whiskey. He must have been staring at Kylo’s glass while he was thinking because it was suddenly being pushed towards him. He looked up to meet Kylo’s eye.

“You can have it,” Kylo said, gruffly, looking away. Hux didn’t need to be offered twice. He slugged it down in one go. This week could not be over quick enough. They sat in silence, looking around the room, out the windows, anywhere but at each other until eventually a staff member approached them.

“To your room, gentlemen,” he handed Hux a key. “Your bags have been brought up.”

“Shall we,” Hux sighed, standing up.

They stepped inside the door into a large living area, two plush couches, armchairs and expensive looking decor stared back at them. It was certainly impressive. Hux headed for the refresher to see what that was like while Kylo went towards the bedrooms. The higher ranks on the Supremacy had better refreshers than the officers, but they still weren’t anything special. Stepping inside, he raised an eyebrow, mostly at the hot tub in the middle of the large room. A shower big enough for five stood in the corner while marble countertops lined the room decorated with large mirrors. He jumped as he turned to find Kylo standing behind him.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he snapped.

“I didn't,” he said indignantly. “You just didn’t hear me. The bedrooms are both the same.”

Hux nodded, walking back out and grabbing his bags. “Better get ready, we don’t have a lot of time.”

In Ren’s defense, he had been on his best behavior during the initial introductions and during dinner. He said very little, he didn’t need to, his presence both impressive and intimidating to those around him. Particularly Lor, Aerex’s daughter, who was delighted to meet him. At dinner, Hux did most of the talking, surprisingly charming. The majority of the table seemed to be happy to hear him out. One man at the table however didn’t seem to be a fan.

“I worked very closely with your father!” he said loudly. “I was sorry to hear of his death, terrible waste,” he slurred, eyeballing Hux. He was clearly a few drinks past his limit.

“Yes, terrible,” Hux replied wearily. Kylo felt a wave of something coming from him. He glanced at him quickly, surprised by the intensity of the feeling. He could see Hux’s body had tensed dramatically, his jaw set sharply. Hux stabbed unsuccessfully at his food, giving up and picking up his drink instead. He took a long gulp.

“And how are you?” Hux changed the subject, fidgeting with his napkin. Please let this old fucker shut up. Hux remembered him all to well. And hated him. He didn’t give a shit how he was in truth, he rather hoped the old bastard would choke to death on the food he was stuffing into his mouth.

“Your proposal is interesting, General. But after recent events, can we really put our faith into it?” he said snidely. Looking around the table, he continued. “I believe I’m not the only one who has... concerns. There has certainly been a decline in the successes of the Order.”

“Well, I think that one cannot hold—” Hux began to say.

“A rogue stormtrooper, wasn’t it? That started it all. Perhaps a good look at your training programme is in order, General. I know your father would not have had such a thing happen under his watch,” he said.

Aerex chuckled, holding up his hand. “Now, now, Captain Duann, lets keep this civil.”

“With all due respect, captain. My father's programme was no match to the impeccable standard we hold now. ”

“Starkiller base, the potential of a weapon of that calibre! Do you know what went—“

“I do know, having designed it mys—“

"You weren’t in favor of starkiller though, were you?” Kylo interjected. They both turned to look at him. He had gone beyond what Hux had requested in finding out about who he was going to meet and he remembered where he had heard this man's name. Snoke had been less than pleased about the captains outspoken disagreement.

“I beg your pardon?” the Captain sniffed.

“You didn’t offer any support for it. You told the Supreme Leader it was a waste of time, just another Death Star.”

“What I meant was—” he spluttered.

“When the idea was laid down, you didn’t support it and were suspended from your position for several months, if I’m correct,” Kylo said. “What we are offering is not something you have the luxury of refusing. Don’t act like you have some other solution to offer. Unless you do, of course? We would be more than willing to hear it.”

The man was positively furious now. Kylo didn’t know why, but he definitely did not like this man, he wanted to cause him as much discomfort as he could. Hux was quietly watching this unfold, his face nervous, waiting to step in. He was enjoying seeing Duann being taken down a notch. It was something that even after all these years, he just could not do but he knew when enough was enough. He had to keep Ren on a tighter leash.

“While it is a generous offer—“

“It’s more than generous!” Kylo blurted angrily. “We do not—

Kylo grunted, shocked as Hux kicked him under the table. He clamped his mouth shut, staring down at his plate. He forced the anger rising in him back down, breathing deeply through his nose. He was the Supreme Leader, he shouldn’t have to hold his tongue with these people, he thought petulantly. He could feel Hux watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“What he means is, it is the best agreement for all parties at the moment. If we can come to an arrangement… then we can look at more prosperous negotiations in the future,” Hux said smoothly.

Kylo almost leapt out of his seat. More prosperous? This man had just insulted them, purposely tried to get under Hux’s skin for some reason. He had succeeded in doing so, but Hux continued to placate him.

Finally, Lor spoke up, waving a hand at them all. “Please, no more of this!” she drawled, smiling at Kylo. “Let’s go into the other room, shall we? No more talk of politics tonight. There is more champagne for everyone.”

“It’s not going well,” Kylo said to Hux as they stood in the large conference room after the dinner.

“I wouldn’t say that… not just yet. It wasn’t going to be smooth sailing from the get go. Don’t worry about Duann. We need to get the important ones on board first,” Hux said, but his voice was strained. “You are doing fine so far, but you can’t lose your temper like you did. Keep it in check, and please try not to break anything or hurt anyone.”

“I'm not going to!” Kylo said affronted. “What about Aerex? He seems to be interested. I can feel it, but he’s not fully decided. We need to find a way to make him agree.”

“Well, that might be easier than you think,” Hux raised his eyebrow. Kylo followed his gaze to Lor, who was occasionally glancing their direction while speaking to a small group.

“What do you mean?” he said, genuinely confused.

Hux rolled his eyes. “Oh, come now, Supreme Leader, surely you wouldn’t turn down the chance to… relieve yourself. Her tastes obviously run to temperamental brutes—“ Kylo glared at him, “—but it could prove very useful for us!” he finished. He would pay for that insult later, but it was worth it. The alcohol made him that bit braver. “Go!”

“Go?” Kylo said, looking suddenly panicked. “Why don't you go? You’re so good at everything, you do it!"

“She’s not staring at me, is she? Come on!” Hux strode confidently towards her, gesturing Kylo to follow him. Kylo stood rooted to the spot before dragging his leaden feet after him. She smiled wanly as they approached.

“General, I hope you are impressed with our humble gathering so far,” she teased, before turning to face Kylo. “And you, Supreme Leader? Are you… impressed?” her eyes roved over him. Kylo looked pained, a flush creeping over his cheeks.

“It’s exactly what I expected,” he said.

“He certainly is impressed!” Hux flashed a rare smile, looking between the two. “And we were just discussing how very interesting you are.”

“Is that so?” she giggled. You know, I hear great tales about the Force,” she said, smiling at Kylo. “But I believe they are much exaggerated, no? Surely one cannot wield such… invisible power.”

“Ah, I must go and speak to Aerex! I’m sure the Supreme Leader would be more than happy to tell you all about the Force,” he smiled at Kylo, who glared back at him, his face both pleading and desperate.

Hux quickly walked away, glancing back as he crossed the room. His smile quickly disappeared as he turned his back to them. What was Ren so worried about? She was already awe struck by him. It’s not like he would have to make any effort. He should be grateful he was getting something at all.

“General!”

Hux almost bumped into the man addressing him as he was looking back at Kylo. He tried to turn the scowl on his face into a semi smile. “Captain… we meet again,” he said.

Kylo watched Hux’s exchange with the captain from where he was. He could see the tension in Hux’s face, the way his fists clenched subtly at his sides when he was angry or nervous. He took himself by surprise by knowing that. Lor was still talking to him, but he wasn’t listening, trying to hone in on the conversation across the room.

“...aware of your particular—” the captain sneered.

“... could be expected from the—“

He couldn’t catch any more of it as Hux simply walked past the man and left the room without looking back. Kylo started stared after him, confused. What had they been talking about? Aware of what? He realised Lor was watching him waiting for a reply to something she’d said. He hadn’t heard it. He felt uncomfortable already, but with Hux gone, he was really out of his depth with these people.

“I have to go! Excuse me,” he said quickly, eyes on the door.

“Already? We are just getting—” she started to say but he was gone.

He caught up with Hux on the stairs, just as he was turning towards the room. Hux looked back at him in surprise, but didn’t say anything, continuing down the hallway. He slipped the key into the door and pushed it open.

“Who is he?” Kylo asked as they entered their suite. Hux had been in a horrible mood after dinner. No one had really noticed but Kylo. Only because he could feel it. He was a little annoyed at how strongly Hux was projecting. Or annoyed that he was feeling it so much. It had been playing on his mind since, and he couldn’t help but ask. The captain hadn’t really said anything too bad to Hux, so there was another reason he hated him. He also wanted a distraction from the awkwardness of having practically run up the stairs after him.

“Nobody!” Hux said so loud and so suddenly, Kylo startled. Hux closed his eyes and sighed. He walked to the couch and sat down, leaning his head back. “An old acquaintance of my father… just your average Imperial fool, clinging to “'better days',” he continued, rolling his eyes.

“Oh...” Kylo nodded. There was more to it than that, he knew. But he supposed it wasn’t really his business to press. Hux would have kept talking if he wanted to. He was staring at the wall now, his eyes unfocused.

“Why are you up here?” he demanded. "Go back down and make a good impression.” He tried to sound serious but his voice held little authority, sounding low and tired. Kylo didn’t reply and they sat in silence, Hux staring at the ceiling and Kylo watching him. Eventually Hux got up and got himself a drink. He offered Kylo one, which he took. He’d had a few already and certainly didn’t want to be inebriated given the situation and people. But he supposed he was safe enough here, there was no chance he was going back down. They were all so drunk now, they wouldn’t notice his absence.

“Can I ask you something?” Kylo said after a few minutes. He was genuinely curious, had been since earlier, and if he didn’t ask now he would lose the nerve.

“I suppose...” Hux replied warily, watching him suspiciously. He hoped it was not going to be a question about his loyalties or something else he didn’t want to deal with.

“Who do you—or who have you?...” he struggled to find the words. To his horror, he felt his face burn. He prayed it wasn’t noticeable.

“Who have I what?” Hux demanded. He tried to keep his expression neutral but he was a little worried about what Kylo was going to ask. He was in no humor for an argument.

“Who do you use to… relieve yourself?” Kylo said, keeping his tone casual. “I mean, you think everyone is beneath you, so who would you consider worthy?” He couldn’t help but throw in a jab, somehow it made him feel more in control.

Relieved it wasn’t some sort of tricky question, Hux almost laughed. “No one,” he answered simply, leaning back on the couch again. It was difficult enough to control fraternization between officers and gossip was rife. It wouldn’t be worth it for him to become a part of that. The confused look on Kylo’s face was quite amusing.

“No one?” Kylo repeated.

“No one.”

“But then… but you must! How many years have you been here?” he said pointedly. He didn’t believe him for a second. Hux was just so self absorbed, he wouldn’t admit that there was anyone he would even consider worthy. “No, there has to be someone, at some point!”

Hux shook his head, sipping his drink again. “No,” he shrugged. He tried not to laugh at Kylo’s growing frustration with his answers. He was telling the truth.

“So you don’t have human needs at all? You’re lying!” Kylo said, raising his voice.

“Of course I do, but I deal with them myself,” Hux said, beginning to get uncomfortable. He could feel his face heating up. This was fast approaching inappropriate conversation, but Ren had started it. Kylo frowned, looking confused for a moment before he figured it out.

“Oh...” he said. He considered Hux’s response. He knew he should stop, but some part of him pressed on wanting to know more.

“So since you have been here—“

“I do take shore leave, you know”, Hux interrupted, “Not often… but I do. That’s when I… relieve myself as you put it. My last one however, was not very relieving.” He slugged his drink, swilling it in his hand to distract from his reddening face. He really should change the subject. “And what about you? Who do you deem worthy, Supreme Leader?

“I’ve never seen you take shore leave.” Kylo said suspiciously, ignoring his question.

Hux paused, looking as if he was deciding whether or not to answer. “I only went whenever you were off the ship… in case something happened while I was away,” he said, finally.

Kylo’s eyes flashed, his face creasing into a glare. Before he could voice his indignation, Hux continued.

“Well? Who?”

Kylo was taken by surprise at the hint of playfulness in Hux’s tone. “Nobody,” he said after a moment. Hux raised an eyebrow at him.

“Nobody?” he mimicked Kylo’s earlier tone. “You had an opportunity, what stopped you?” Hux said. “We would be going back to the Supremacy with a sealed deal,” he threw in snidely.

“What happened?” Kylo asked, changing the subject again. Hux away from normal surroundings was quite interesting to see. The alcohol was obviously loosening him up, but he seemed unafraid to use a tone or be smart towards him. There was a change in their dynamic in the last few days.

“With what?”

“Your last… time on shore leave. You said it wasn’t very relieving. What did she do?”

“He was just a terrible choice, wouldn’t stop talking,” he said easily, finishing his glass and setting it down.

For a moment, Kylo simply nodded, accepting the answer, before his eyes widened and shot up to look at Hux. Hux was staring into the empty glass, his hand gripping it so tightly Kylo was worried it might break. He’d realised what he’d said, and was silently praying Kylo hadn’t.

Kylo didn’t have time to ask any more questions, nor time to process the information, before Hux was going towards his bedroom, head ducked, muttering something about being tired and meetings.

Kylo lay awake afterwards, his mind too distracted to shut down. Between the negotiations and the level of animosity between Hux and himself lessened, he was beginning to feel strange. Hux’s words had made something stir in his stomach. His mind wheedled to think about their previous conversation, but he swiftly focused it elsewhere, anywhere, fighting the need to think about it further.

***

They had free time before their meetings the following evening. Kylo was up early, as he always was, but by midday Hux had still not emerged from his room. Kylo was feeling apprehensive about their negotiations after last night so he decided to have a look around the city to pass the time. He wandered through the streets, glancing at the traders and arms dealers lining the alleyways. Hux hadn’t been exaggerating when he referred to the militant atmosphere here. It appeared that they were constantly gearing up for one attack or another. Every stall had military grade weapons for sale. Recruiters set up on almost every corner, spouting the benefits of the military.

He was beginning to get the feeling, though, that this planet was not in as much danger as the leaders were letting on. If anything, it was their enemies who needed to be vigilant. From what he had already seen, they had more than enough weapons and soldiers to ward off any attack from neighboring worlds. They just wanted more. They wanted the security of the First Order to add to their defenses.

He scowled to himself. Hux knew this too, but maintained that they needed to be generous. The weapons industry was too beneficial to ignore. And Kylo himself needed to build alliances. He wished he could shut the generals rational arguments out of his head, shut the general out of his head, along with the previous nights conversation they’d had, still stewing in his mind. Not that he was thinking about that, he wasn’t.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn’t see the tiny old woman bent over in the alleyway, almost tripping right over her. “Sorry!” he grasped her elbow as she stumbled, huffing up at him. He noticed then she had a stall there, littered with an assortment of what looked like jewelry and bowls of stones, or on further inspection, some type of crystals. He frowned down at them, intrigued, reaching out to examine them. He recoiled angrily as the sting of a strap hit his fingers, turning to face the tiny woman again.

“No touching!” she snapped. “And watch where you are going!” She eyed him defiantly, a barrier between him and the items on the table. At second glance, he realised she wasn’t human, but the blue hue of her irises and purple pupils gave it away. She also wasn’t tiny, for whatever species she was. She was perfectly proportioned for her small frame, and her skin was smooth, given she was clearly very old.

He swallowed his anger at her nerve to slap him. “What are those?” he asked looking back at the table. Something was drawing him to the strange looking little objects. They were emanating an energy. It swirled around him, slow and teasing, tapping into his senses. But with so many of them, he couldn’t focus on any one. She began to arrange the bowls, dipping her hands in a bowl of liquid each time she moved to another. He watched her quietly. His eyes lingered on a small black crystal with tiny white frissons on the surface, like cracks.

“I think it likes you,” she said, still facing away from him.

“What?” he replied.

“They choose you.” She began to lay candles on the table.

“Why?”

“They harness energy. They listen,” she lowered her voice. “They will guide your path.”

“What if I choose it myself?” he replied petulantly. He didn’t know why, but this strange stall with its strange owner was making him want to run. Away from everything that was happening, all these people. Just be somewhere where there was nothingness. He clenched his jaw against a sting behind his eyes.

“Take it,” she said softly.

He hesitated, toying with the idea of simply walking away, forgetting about this strange encounter, but he stayed were he was. Swallowing, he reached out and picked up the crystal. Nothing happened as he closed his fist around it. He didn’t know what he thought might happen, a gust of wind or some mind altering epiphany. He didn’t know what it was about the object, only that it was his. Somehow, he knew that much. He fumbled at his pockets, looking for money.

“Take it,” she said again, stilling him with her hand. He fought another sting in his eyes, followed by pressure in his chest. He had to get out of there, it was all too overwhelming. His heart sped up at the unfamiliar cluster of emotions stirring in his insides.

“Thanks,” he said gruffly, stepping past her to leave. He stopped as her hand closed around his arm. As he turned back to look at her, she reached into a bowl and pulled out another crystal, deep amber with green flecks, glinting in the sunlight. He frowned at it. Why was she giving him another one? He’d already chosen his. It had chosen him, he corrected himself. She placed the new crystal in his hand with a smile, closing his fingers around it.

“What’s this for?” he asked. Without another word, she went back to tending her stall. He stood watching her for a moment before walking back the way he came, back towards the crushing weight of his responsibilities.

***

Hux wandered around the suite, unable to relax, his mind running through the evenings itinerary. Meetings, a presentation on where the extra funding will be going and some schmoozing, if he had the stomach for it, which at the moment he most certainly did not. He was definitely not thinking about last night. He wasn’t worried that he’d let his sexual preferences slip to Ren. Why should he be? Ren didn’t seem to have reacted to it so maybe he hadn’t noticed. He hoped he was that lucky. But it didn't matter, he reminded himself firmly. It didn’t make any difference to his job or his performance. It was not something that he would ever deny, if he was asked about it, but he certainly didn’t broadcast it either.

It was past midday, and he briefly wondered where Kylo had gone, before his datapad interrupted him. He walked over to pick the flashing device up off the countertop. Two messages blinked on the screen, one from Aerex and one from another official. The meetings had been postponed for two days due to the absence of several officials who had yet to arrive. The second message was an invitation for him and the Supreme Leader to join them for a leisure day tomorrow. He frowned at it, feeling immediately irritated. This was business, not sitting around doing whatever they considered leisure.

He replied politely that of course they would be pleased to go. Putting it down, he sighed, looking around the room. What was he going to do now? Unlike Ren, he didn’t particularly want to wander around the place. He wondered again where Ren was.

He sat down for a moment before getting up to pace the room again. He never had spare time, it felt strange. Maybe he would get Mitaka to send him all the paperwork that was building up. Although, knowing Mitaka, it was probably already done.

He wandered into the bathroom, stopping as his eyes flicked to the hot tub. He’d used the shower already and ignored the large tub. He’d never seen one before, let alone used one. Curiously, he approached it, crouching down and pressing a green button on the side. It began to fill immediately, a circle of lights switching on. He let out an impressed hum. The jets started and water began to bubble as soon as it was full. He glanced around himself. He may as well. He was alone and had nothing better to do.

Kylo quietly let himself back in. He wasn’t sure why. It was the afternoon and Hux was certainly up by now. He had found a quiet spot in a small wood outside the city and meditated for a while to clear his head. It worked a little but something was niggling at him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. It was a feeling that was unfamiliar, but it prodded him nonetheless, settling in his stomach and demanding attention.

He tried to ignore it. He shrugged off his robe and kicked off his boots. Hux wasn’t in the living area, or the kitchen. Kylo still didn’t know how to react to what Hux had said last night. No reaction was probably the best reaction. It made no difference to him anyway, none of his business what Hux did in his spare time. He glanced around again. Maybe Hux was avoiding him. His stomach twinged.

He walked quietly down the hallway, stopping at the refresher. The door was slightly ajar. Assuming Hux was still in his bedroom, Kylo walked straight in. He didn’t notice him at first, frowning at the steam and then did a double take. He stood stupidly beside the tub. Hux was almost shoulder deep in the bubbly water, his head leaning back on a towel. Kylo thought for a second that he was asleep, he had never seen him look so relaxed. Until Hux’s eyes shot open, wide, boring straight into his. His expression was confused at first, looking from the door back to where Kylo stood over him.

“What the fuck?” Hux shouted, finding his voice. He slunk deeper into the water. It was then Kylo observed that bubbles aside, the water was clear. His face burned as he looked away, quickly, his heart speeding up, unnecessarily.

“Sorry… uh… I didn’t know you were—” Kylo cleared his throat, hurriedly rushing out of the room. Hux hadn’t heard him come in. How long did he think he was there, staring at him? He groaned as he closed the door of his room, leaning against it. What the hell was wrong with him? Everything felt wrong, he wished he’d brought Vader’s mask with him because he could not ground himself on this planet. Even meditating had been so difficult. He exhaled deeply. Why was his head so clouded? He sat on the floor in front of the door, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. He would force himself to meditate, even if it took all day and night.

A little while later, and several unsuccessful attempts at relaxing enough to enter a trance to block out the lingering thoughts of the hot tub, there was a knock on the door. The meetings! Kylo was about to jump up and apologize when Hux spoke through the door. His voice sounded strained and almost tentative.

“There aren’t any meetings today. There won’t be for two days. But they said that they want us to join them for a leisure day tomorrow… I don’t know what they do for leisure exactly… but they gave me an address and we have to go.”

“Okay...” Kylo replied, equally as awkward. He tried to think of something else to say, but Hux had already walked away. He buried his head in his hands. Supreme Leader? You’re a joke, he said to himself.

***

Kylo emerged from his room the next morning, closer to the afternoon really, dog tired, having eventually went to sleep very late after his failed meditations. Hux was staring intently at his datapad, going over the presentations for the next day. Kylo knew how important that meeting was. He could feel the nervousness coming off Hux, who was already seated at the table, fork in hand as he read notes from the screen in front of him. He had a bowl to his right and was absently chewing on whatever was in it.

“Good morning,” Kylo ventured. Hux was projecting very strongly, and he didn’t like it. It made him feel nervous. He was becoming more and more affected by how Hux was feeling, and he really didn’t know how to make sense of it. He sighed louder than he meant to, causing Hux to look up briefly and mumble a good morning back to him.

He watched him blindly aim the fork back at the bowl and immediately become distracted by something he was reading, his arm dangling in mid air. Subtly reaching out, Kyo used the Force to move the bowl closer to him. He smirked as Hux looked momentarily confused as the metal of his fork clinked off the bowl. He frowned at both the fork and the bowl before looking up at Kylo properly.

“Did you do that?” he asked.

Kylo shrugged, turning to pick up his own datapad. He could feel Hux’s eyes on him. “So when are we going to… wherever we are going?” he said.

“As soon as you’re ready,” Hux replied, eyes returning to his screen.

“Okay, well, I’m ready then.” He didn’t feel hungry anyway. He’d rather get out and be distracted for a while, get out of his head and away from the uneasy feeling that was plaguing him.

They walked into the building, side by side, casting furtive glances around to try and figure out where exactly they were. It was a large white building, with pillars and intricate statues and carvings decorating the front. They were both suitably impressed with the outside. Even Hux stopped inside the door to look around. Every surface was built with gleaming marble, the floors, the walls, the giant staircase in the center.

“What is it?” Kylo said, almost to himself.

Before Hux could offer a guess, a staff member approached them with towels. Hux frowned as they took the proffered items and followed him. The further down the hallway they went, the more worried Hux began to look. Kylo didn’t need to look at his face to know. He could feel it, like a hot poker.

“Oh, no...not one of these!...what the fuck—” Hux began to mutter.

“Not one of what? What is it?” Kylo hissed. He stopped in his tracks as they entered a room with cubicles, towels, showers and a large window that looked straight out onto an assortment of pools, jaccuzi’s and baths. His eyes widened for a moment. Okay, it wasn’t exactly his idea of leisure, too many people, for a start, but what was Hux so concerned about? Then his eyes opened wider, as he realized. They were all naked. Oh. They were also all male. This was not what he had been expecting.

If Kylo was taken aback by the turn this had taken, Hux looked absolutely horrified. So much so, that for the first time in their history, Kylo had to take control of the situation. Hux clearly wasn’t going to move of his own accord.

“Come on, I guess we better go in there,” he said, trying to sound normal.

“No,” Hux groaned. He was chewing his lip anxiously, something Kylo had rarely seen him do. He was making a very big deal out of it. Suddenly it dawned on Kylo that it may be to do with what he had let slip. His stomach gave that same twinge that was becoming familiar to him. Furiously, he ignored it. Anyway, these people probably wouldn’t know anything personal about Hux. Kylo certainly hadn’t. Hux had no reason to be worried.

“Look, we will just have to do it. It’s fine. Not what we are used to but it’s just a bathhouse. Anyway, you seemed to like the hot tub?” Kylo said, trying and failing to reassure him.

Hux shot him a dagger glare, his cheeks flushing. “That’s different!” he snapped.

“Well, we really don't have a choice, General. So I suggest you get it over with,” he said firmly. Hux glared at him again before waking into a cubicle and closing the door with force. Kylo raised an eyebrow, almost amused for a second. He walked into the next cubicle, quickly undressing and walking back out with the towel wrapped around him.

Hux emerged a moment later, his face slightly red, his hand holding the towel around his waist like his life depended on it. Kylo took him in for a moment. Simply out of curiosity, given that he was always so full of layers. He’d been shoulder deep in the hot tub. Not that he was looking at him then, anyway. If he was being honest, he was surprised. Hux always wore extra layers, and his greatcoat in an attempt to make himself look bigger. But, in fact only made him look smaller than he was, Kylo mused.

While he was slight, his shoulders were broad enough for his frame, his chest and stomach were evidence that he worked out regularly. He wasn’t very muscular by any means but he had good definition on his torso. Kylo’s eyes wandered down until they came to Hux’s hand on the towel. They shot back up, a jolt of panic hitting him, like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. He was relieved to see Hux was staring grimly at the door to the baths and not at him. He swallowed, willing his heart to slow down again, grimacing to himself.

They walked side by side to where Aerex and several others lounged in the largest Jaccuzi, beckoning them. Greeting each other, Aerex beckoned them in. “Don’t be shy,” he smirked. “We spend a lot of time here, it’s very relaxing when you need to get away from the stresses...of politics and the likes,” he drawled, leaning his head back. Everyone seemed beyond relaxed, except Kylo and Hux.

They stood at the edge, neither of them moving. Kylo was beginning to feel uncomfortable now with several pairs of eyes on them. Why couldn’t everyone just go back to their conversations and not stare. He felt like he was on display, like both of them were. Hux eventually sighed, and threw the towel on the ground next to him. Kylo froze as he saw it land between them. His eyes, of their own accord fought to flick over the man next to him, his brain pondering a sneaky glance, but he forced himself to stare into the water instead, ignoring the burn in his stomach.

Before Kylo could gather himself, Hux was chest deep in the safety of the water, glancing up at him with a relieved expression. Their eyes met for a second before Hux quickly looked away. Kylo swallowed, feeling strangely self conscious. What was wrong with him? He huffed a breath. He never felt this way. None of the men around him were really anything to look at so he shouldn’t care what they thought. He didn’t care, he corrected himself. He dropped the towel, getting in and quickly sinking down next to Hux, who was still rigid with tension.

They briefly discussed the final meetings they would have the next day, followed by a tedious debate on the fastest trade routes. Hux seemed to have relaxed a bit, now sipping on a tumbler of whiskey as the conversation steered its way back into his area of interest. Uninterested, Kylo’s mind wandered aimlessly. He’d had one glass of whiskey but declined another. He was getting too hot as it was and alcohol wasn’t helping. He zoned back in momentarily as Hux animatedly discussed a new weapon in development. The particular one they were looking for funding to help complete. He was sure Aerex had said they came here to specifically not discuss politics, but it seemed that was the only topic they were interested in.

He was roused from his thoughts again when he felt Hux shift beside him, sensing his sudden discomfort. For a moment, his mind went blank as Hux’s leg pressed into his. He looked at him, blinking stupidly but Hux was staring upwards, at the man now squeezing himself into a spot across from them

“Duann, we thought you weren’t coming,” Aerex said, waving a waiter over.

“Wouldn’t miss it! Got caught up, cadets stepping out of line again,” he slugged the whiskey he was handed, giving the empty glass back immediately to be refilled. He flicked an eye over Hux as he spoke again.

“General, didn’t take this as your sort of place?” he said lightly.

Kylo winced at the wave of anxiety that hit him, he could feel Hux’s entire body stiffen, pressing closer to his. He wondered if Hux realised he was doing it. He couldn’t push him away but he wished he would stop doing it. His energy was becoming overwhelming on top of how strange Kylo was already feeling.

“Are you enjoying it?” Duann pressed.

Kylo’s head snapped up, momentarily distracted from the heat of Hux’s body, pressing against him. The tone of Duann’s voice made very clear what he was implying. For a second, Kylo was stunned into silence. No one else had picked up on the obvious jab, just Hux and Duann, and now Kylo. That was what he had against Hux. He must have insulted him some way similar at the party on the first night. Kylo’s breath sped up and his teeth grinded as he clamped his jaw, a surprising amount of anger pooling in his gut. If he had a weapon, that man would already be dead. The overwhelming urge to reach out and choke him began to grow.

His face must have given him away because Duann was suddenly looking regretful, his eyes moving between Kylo and Hux. The others had already moved on in conversation, oblivious to the tension beside them. Kylo sucked in a breath as he felt a hand on his arm. Swallowing, he turned to look at Hux. The anxiousness he’d felt from him earlier had settled. Hux didn’t need to speak, his expression said to leave it. To Duann’s relief, Kylo nodded.

They had avoided each other’s eyes later, as they got out, dressed and left the building. Kylo couldn’t tell who was more uncomfortable. It could have been him, could have been Hux, maybe they both were. He struggled to find something to say as they walked back to the hotel. Hux was walking fast, like he wanted to get as far away from that place as possible.

It was humid on this planet. Kylo hated humid. He brushed his hair back out of his face, it always got dank and puffy in these climates. He much preferred living off shore. Staring at the back of Hux’s head, he noticed there wasn’t a hair out of place, same gelled down perfection as usual. Even in this heat. He frowned. How does he keep it like that? He wondered if it even resembled hair anymore without the product in it. Maybe it was just stuck like that now. It was plausible. He’d never seen it in any other state. He found himself wondering what it looked like, naturally. Definitely lighter, the gell darkened it, giving it a wet appearance.

They were back quicker than he thought, his rambling thoughts about Hux’s hair, distracting him. The silence became deafening as they entered their suite, the door closing behind them. He opened his mouth to break the silence, but Hux turned and spoke first.

“He hates me, always did. Duanne and my father were best friends. He also taught at the academy. So if one hated me, my father that is, then the other did too. So you can only imagine how much pleasure he took in delivering the news to my father after catching me in...a compromising act. It isn’t really a big deal but let’s face it, if you already thought your son was useless and never going to amount to anything, then learning that at the very least he isn’t even straight was the last straw,” he said, letting out a breath.

Kylo didn’t reply, his mouth still open as he digested the information. Hux had taken off his jacket and was now pouring himself whiskey from the bar they had in the corner. If anything, Kylo was shocked Hux had spoken so openly to him. The pattern between Hux’s stress and alcohol consumption was also becoming clearer. Kylo slowly removed his own jacket, forgetting how hot he was and kicked off his boots.

“What happened then?” he asked.

Hux shrugged. “Nothing really, torrents of abuse, couple of beatings, I was useless, I was a failure and so on. But hey, he dissolved in a bacta tank so I’d say he got his comeuppance,” he raised his glass, knocking it back.

Kylo snorted a laugh. Hux was definitely a little drunk. “I’m sure he deserved it,” he said.

Kylo poured his own drink, leaning on the bar a few feet away from where Hux was now sat on a stool. “I’ve found out more about you in the last four days than I have in seven years,” he said, the words out, before he could stop himself.

“I’ve found out nothing about you,” Hux shrugged.

“What do you want to know?”

“Well, what have you learned about me?”

“Okay...um, you go on shore leave when I’m away.” He couldn’t hide the slight offence in his voice. “I haven’t been on shore leave ever...well since I came, that is. I don’t have a family....” He ignored Hux’s questioning look. It was easier to lie. “Um...that’s it really.”

Hux raised an eyebrow at him, looking unconvinved. “If you say so. You never answered me, actually, the other night,” he said.

About what?” Kylo said, confused.

“What you asked me. How I relieve myself...I asked you the same question and you never answered,” he sipped his drink.

“Oh...” Kylo flushed. “I did...I said nobody. It’s like...Jedi are celibate, well they are supposed to be, so there was that...and I was pretty young then so.... You’re trained to ignore, basically, and then it was the same here. Snoke’s training was no different. Base urges are a weakness so you are essentially trained to be numb to it,” he said.

“Oh...interesting,” Hux said, his expression thoughtful. “So...are you numb to it?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“I...uh...maybe, I’m not sure...I don’t really know what...” he trailed off, exhaling deeply. Everything about this situation and conversation was wrong. He wasn’t supposed to be having personal conversations with Hux, let alone wanting to have them.

Hux was watching him quietly. He looked tired, blinking slowly. “You dont know what? You have never been attracted to anyone, or you have?” he said, simply.

“I’ve honestly never thought about it, I’ve never felt anything for anyone if that’s what you mean,” he replied. His stomach was doing that annoying flip again, he couldn’t describe what it was but it was making him anxious.

“Hmm,” Hux nodded.

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief, he was beginning to feel like he was being interrogated. Hux slid off the stool, putting down the empty glass. He turned to Kylo, a small space separating them. Kylo held his breath, his pulse speeding up. Maybe he was sick? That could be it. He decided he would go to medbay when they got back. He hadn’t noticed Hux’s eyes were green. Funny, after that many years.

“Goodnight, Ren,” he said, his voice low.

Kylo nodded. He needed to get to his own room. His head felt like it was going to explode, his body was overheating. He just needed to get his clothes off and meditate. Then he would be fine. He filled a glass with cold water before hurrying to his room. He didn’t know how he was going to remember all the details for these meetings tomorrow. His brain was frazzled. He really needed to clear his head and figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He closed his eyes, willing his mind to slow down. Sighing, he clenched his fists. He rolled onto his side, ignoring the growing hardness between his legs. He hadn’t jerked off for quite a while, that was all. It wasn’t a reaction to anything. He was too tired to bother, anyway. It was nothing to do with being afraid of his own thoughts. No, just tired. He squeezed his eyes tighter.

***

The next morning, before Kylo opened his eyes, he could feel it. Like a smoke seeping under the door, into his room. Anxiousness, apprehension, impatience, all snaking its way into his head. Hux. The meetings that afternoon. He groaned, squinting into the daylight. Hux really had an incredible talent at appearing emotionless on the outside, considering inside, he was nothing short of an inferno of emotion. How Kylo had missed it before, he would never know.

He brushed the energy away, focusing on blocking it out as he got out of bed. He could hear Hux moving around in the living area as he made his way to the fresher. He worked on his breathing as he stood in the shower, in for ten, out for ten. He could handle this better if he grounded himself.

Hux was pacing the room when Kylo walked in, muttering to himself, clearly running over his presentation. Kylo stopped mid-step, startled by Hux’s appearance. He was wearing casual training gear, obviously what he had been sleeping in. His hair was still a little damp from the shower, product free and hanging over his forehead. Kylo could do nothing but stand and gawp like a fool at the image in front of him. In seven years, he had never seen his hair not cemented down. Hux glanced at him, not stopping his pacing. “What?” he demanded.

“Nothing,” Kylo replied quickly, ignoring the urge to point at his hair. This was a version of General Hux that was most likely never going to make an appearance again. Kylo turned towards the kitchen area, looking for caff, anything to distract himself. He couldn’t help glancing over his shoulder. He felt like slapping himself. It was just hair. And a different outfit. Come to think of it, yesterday they had been naked. Why was it having such an effect on him? He shook his head, his fingers gripping the empty cup he was holding so tight it was in danger of breaking. It was like he had never considered the fact that Hux was human, never saw him that way, and now, it was slapping him in the face, reminding him of all the times he’d treated Hux like he was nothing more than a droid.

“There’s caff in the machine,” Hux’s voice made him jump. He turned to see him now sitting at the table, his erratic emotions having settled into something morose. His fists were curled and Kylo could see him dragging his nails along his palms slowly. Another nervous habit.

“Thanks...are you...are you alright?” Kylo asked awkwardly.

“I’m fine,” Hux snapped. “Why do you ask?”

Because you are rattling my brain with how not okay you are, Kylo thought to himself. “No reason,” he said instead.

“Where did you go the other morning?” Hux asked suddenly.

“I just...I walked around. Found somewhere to meditate. I might go and do that again this morning, I think,” Kylo said, leaving out the strange crystal stall and the fact that he had been unable to meditate.

“Oh...” Hux nodded, now tapping his fingers on the table. He snatched up his datapad, swiping roughly across the screen.

Why don’t you come with me?” Kylo suggested. He wanted to get out for a while, even get away from Hux and his panic. But he didn’t want to leave him alone, either. He’s a mess, he will be useless if he’s left here to stress himself to death, he reasoned with himself.

“Why would I do that? Do I look like I have time to meditate, Ren? Some of us have work to do!” Hux replied, his eyes flicking between Kylo and the screen.

Kylo shrugged, drinking his caff, until Hux put down the datapad. “Fine! I suppose I could go with you. We can go over what you are supposed to know for today, actually, since I don’t recall having seen you do it yourself!” he said snippily. Kylo suppressed a smile as Hux stalked towards his room.

He returned several minutes later in his uniform with his hair slicked back as always. Kylo was almost taken aback at the severe change in appearance. He shook his head, looking away. It was the other appearance that he should be uncomfortable with.

“Are we going? Come along. Where are you meditating, anyway, a field? A cave? I really don’t understand the concept of—” he rambled on, heading out the door. Kylo sighed, already regretting having invited him. Hux was so wound up he was going to be a nightmare until this day was over.

As they walked, Kylo admired the forest around him, almost guiltily. He felt like he’d been losing touch with the dark the last few days. No, that wasn’t it. He was just feeling things that were unfamiliar. But without Snoke, maybe that was to be expected. He tried to make sense of it, as he walked. Air and space was always helpful. It definitely wasn’t that he was being pulled to the light, not like before. He could still feel the darkness, nothing had changed there, but there was something in him that was not there before, and he still couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe being away, even just briefly, was causing it. It didn’t explain the easiness he was feeling with Hux, though, or vice versa. He was sure Hux was different too.

He looked back at Hux who was precariously picking his way across the rocks, not wanting to walk on,“the horrid green stuff”. Kylo stopped to let him catch up. He could hear him grumbling as he got closer. He stopped next to Kylo grimacing at some moss stuck to his boot. He began to scrape it off the edge of a rock.

“You really weren’t built to live on land, were you?” Kylo joked.

“I just prefer a more controlled environment,” Hux answered, seriously. “Are we there yet?”

“Yeah, just up here,” Kylo began walking again. He pushed a covering of thick brush to the side revealing a clearing in the middle, a small open space just about big enough for the two of them. He had stumbled upon it by accident when he’d been searching, the first time.

“This is it.”

Hux went to reply, but let out an alarmed squeak as his foot slipped off the rock, his left arm grabbing for Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo jumped backwards, catching him by before he landed on the ground. “You okay?”

“I’m fine!” he huffed, straightening himself up and brushing Kylo’s hand away. Glowering, he followed Kylo into the space.

Hux stood awkwardly while Kylo settled himself on the ground and crossed his legs. He tried and failed to look like he wasn’t interested. His eyes kept flicking to Kylo while he busied himself poking at an unusual looking vine. Why he had decided to come with him, he didn’t know. He rubbed the back of his neck, twisting it from side to side. He hadn’t been sleeping well. For all the comforts the hotel offered, he still preferred his own bed. He sighed heavily.

“Can you not do that?” Kylo sighed, eyes still closed.

“Do what?” Hux said indignantly.

“Just stand there. I can’t focus with you—just sit down!” he pointed to the ground.

Hux rolled his eyes, ready to object, but grimacing at the slightly damp grass under his feet he obeyed, shuffling over to Kylo and lowering himself on the ground opposite. He fidgeted with his legs, pulling his knees up and sighing again before crossing his legs them the same way Kylo had.

Kylo opened his eyes briefly to look at him. “Relax your arms, put them on your knees, breathe and just stop thinking,” he said.

“No offence, Ren, but some of us don’t get the option to stop thinking,” he said, derisively. He knew he didn’t need to be so snappy but he was really worried about the outcome of today and sitting on the ground in this place, attempting to “not think” just seemed ludicrous, given the circumstances.

Kylo took immediate offence to the barb and bit back a response. There would be no point in humoring Hux’s attempt at an argument. He was just wound up and this is how he dealt with it. Instead, Kylo focused on taking a couple of deep breaths. “Well, give it a try. You might be surprised.”

He heard Hux make a sound that might have been a scoff. They sat in silence, the dense woodland around them blocking out any other natural sound, only their soft breaths barely audible. Kylo opened his eyes a little, to look at Hux. He wasn’t projecting as strongly now, his stress having eased its way into a dull tension, again. Opening his eyes fully, Kylo shifted closer to Hux, neglecting his own need to meditate. He wouldn’t achieve anything with Hux here anyway. “Relax your body,” he said softly. “More...just breathe”

Hux’s jaw tensed, his brow creasing further. “I am,” he said, through gritted teeth. He should have stayed at the hotel. Whiskey would have done the same job as this nonsense, he thought grimly. Still, he listened to what Kylo was telling him and attempted to do to as he said. He couldn’t quite empty his mind but he begrudgingly admitted to himself, he didn’t feel quite as ready to implode.

Kylo went back to attempting to clear his own head, after a bit, but he just couldn’t settle. Another uneasy feeling was stirring in him. Looking around, he couldn’t sense any immediate danger. Strange. “We should get back,” he said, standing up quickly.

Hux looked up at him in surprise, getting to his feet slowly. They made their way back to the hotel in silence to get their datapads for the meeting. Kylo loitered by the door waiting for Hux to come out of the fresher. “We’re leaving right after this meeting?” he asked.

“Yes, well, provided nothing comes up that would keep us here. Although there wouldn’t be any reason to stay if it went badly anyway, I suppose,” he said, straightening his already pristine uniform.

“We could always go back to my plan. Kill them all and take what we want,” Kylo shrugged.

“I think some lessons in politics and warfare would be beneficial to you, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, unamused.

He hadn’t called him Supreme Leader in a few days, Kylo realised. He’d reverted back to calling him Ren. Kylo hadn’t noticed this either, falling into this new, whatever it was, camaraderie between them. No, a just a common goal between them. That’s all it was, he supposed. He almost smiled at Hux’s comment. If only he knew just how well Kylo understood politics.

***

Kylo shifted in his seat. Something didn’t feel right. The meeting had started off slightly tense, but everything had gone far better than either of them had expected. Even Duanne had refrained from passing any snide comments to Hux. There should be nothing for Kylo to worry about. Hux looked happy, or as happy as he was capable of looking. The officials around the table had conferred and agreed to accept the proposal for a trial period to begin with and all going well, they had a deal. He tried to shake the bad feeling, focusing back on the conversation around him and ignoring the way his gut twisted with every breath. He swallowed, exhaling slowly, and pushed the panic back down.

“General, if we could speak in private?” Aerex asked afterwards, gesturing towards the hallway after everyone else had filed out of the room, saying their farewells.

Kylo turned his head towards Hux who was nodding eagerly. He immediately followed them out of the room and down the hallway.

Hux turned around, stopping him in his tracks. He looked at him curiously. “You don’t need to come, Ren. It’s just formalities, admin to be precise. Don’t worry about it,” he said quietly.

Kylo could tell by his tone how relieved he was with the outcome. The permanent frown he’d been wearing was slowly ironing itself out. He forgot that they were probably the same age. Hux just had the air and accomplishments of someone decades older. He lost his train of thought for a couple of seconds, staring at him silently. “Oh...I should—I’ll come anyway,” Kylo said, coming back to his senses.

“Look, you have done well, better than I thought you would, I reluctantly admit,” Hux joked. Have the hotel get our bags bags and go back to the shuttle,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “I’ll follow you, and we can leave right away.”

“Okay...are you sure? I can wait,” Kylo tried again. He felt stupid but he couldn’t shake this feeling.

“I’ll be right there,” Hux insisted, giving him a rare smile before turning away and walking down the hallway.

Kylo stared after him, his stomach sinking. It took everything in him in that moment not to sprint after him and pull him back. He shook his head, inhaling sharply through his nose. He was being irrational. There was nothing wrong. He would get the shuttle ready, Hux would meet him there and they would go. Something on this planet was playing havoc with his balance. He was glad to be leaving. He forced himself to drag his legs back the opposite direction.

A while later, clinking glasses, Aerex sat in the seat across from Hux smiling broadly. “This could be the start of something good, General.”

“I certainly hope so. The agreement was unanimous, I assume?”

“For the most part—“ Aerex gave him a knowing look”—I am aware that some are still stuck in their old ideals but we mustn’t let that hinder the future.”

“No, of course not—.“

A loud siren interrupted them. Hux instinctively put his hands over his ears to block the piercing sound. Soldiers suddenly filtered into the room. “Captain?” Aerex addressed the first man, over the noise. Loud gunfire had begun to sound outside, making the ground underneath them vibrate.

“An air strike, Sir! Our fighters are already out,” he replied. “I’ve ordered more from the bases but we are outnumbered until they arrive.”

“I’ll despatch squadrons from the supremacy,” Hux was already on his datapad, requesting back up. Aerex continued to hurriedly give orders to the captain, turning back to Hux when the soldiers left the room.

“Very Good, General! I’ve sent them for the Supreme Leader, they will take you and him safely back to your ship. Your own will be to conspicuous. There is a corridor at the end of the hallway, a back stairs, take them! There are officers waiting for you.”

Hux barely had time to register what he was saying before Aerex was gone. He pulled out his blaster, heading in the direction he was told. He hoped Ren was not going to be difficult and attempt to join in the fight. It was exactly the kind of reckless thing he would do. As Supreme Leader, he could no longer endanger himself haphazardly. It didn’t help that they were both on the planet either. If they were both to be hurt. He pushed the thought out of his head, taking the stairs two at a time. He pressed his back against the wall, peering around the corner before turning. Just down the next hallway and he would be out.

Kylo sat tensely, waiting, checking he had started the engines for the fifth time. Their bags were here, all he needed was Hux and they could leave. He ran his hands through his hair. He was trying to keep calm. He picked up his datapad again to check for messages when the shuttle rocked violently. He was knocked off his seat, hitting the floor with a thud. He looked around in shock, startling at a loud blast outside. He was still reeling when several soldiers barged their way in, telling him to come with them. He glared at them in confusion until his brain came back online, every fiber in his body suddenly sparking with adrenaline.

“Where’s my General?” he demanded, barreling out the door with them on his heels.

A bright white light was all Hux saw, before everything went blank. It only felt like a second had passed before he opened his eyes again, squinting at the pressure, pounding in his head as his ears rang. It took a moment to realize he couldn’t breathe. He tried to get air into his lungs but could only manage short gasps, not enough to take a breath. He was emitting a low whining sound. Pain seared through his body as he rolled over onto his stomach. Looking up, all he could see was rubble. Shouting and gunfire filled his ears. He scrambled slowly to his hands and knees, putting his hand to his face and pulling it away to see blood.

Kylo paced back and forth frantically in the shuttle he’d been bundled into. Looking over the pilots shoulders, he peered out of the viewport. “Well?!” he demanded.

“Sir, we can't get a signal from the building,” came the response. The pilots had wanted and insisted on escorting him directly back to the supremacy but he had refused. After some choking and three blown lightbulbs, they had done as he said and were heading back towards Hux. The co-pilot was frantically coming anyone he could, to find out if Hux had left the building. They slid in and out of the barrage of cannon fire around them as they continued to search for him. Kylo pressed the comm in his trembling hand repeatedly. Please...

Hux cowered as something above him crashed to the ground, in a cloud of dust and smoke, missing him by a couple of inches. He slid his back against the wall, feeling nauseous. He was already dizzy from hitting his head. He wiped his eyes roughly, feeling wetness on the back of his hand. They weren’t tears, they were watering from the dust. He doesn’t cry. He looked around, leaning his head against the wall, his vision slipping in and out of darkness. Was this really how he was going to die? He closed his eyes and and found himself wondering if Ren was okay. Hopefully, he had been smart enough to leave. At least one of them would be alive.

“We really should go back, Sir! It’s too dangerous—“

FIND HIM!!” Kylo roared at them, fighting the urge to destroy the entire shuttle to release some of his frustration.

“He’s still in the building, Sir,” the second pilot said, suddenly.

Kylo lunged to the front of the shuttle. “Go down!”

Kylo didn’t wait to see if it was safe outside the shuttle, ignoring the pilots calling after him. He went straight for the building, using the force to throw debris out of his way. His heart sped up at the sight of bodies littering the hallways. He hadn’t registered the explosions and blaster fire around him. It suddenly became unbearably loud. He looked around desperately, trying to focus, he had to find him. None of the bodies were him, Looking to the left, he ran towards where he had last seen him. Continuing down the hallway, he found the stairs. Something had fired directly on that spot, there was rubble everywhere. He made his way down what was left of thn tairs as fast as he could without tripping, sprinting down the hallway at the end. He skidded to a stop where Hux was slumped against the wall, having almost run past him.

“Hux! Hux!” he said, his voice shaking. Hux opened his eyes briefly while Kylo gripped his face, awkwardly trying to find where the blood was coming from.

“Ren?” Hux groaned, trying to double over on himself. “Why are you...why did you?—.”

“It’s okay! Shh, I’ll get you out!” Kylo jumped at an explosion far too close for comfort. He looked at Hux again. There was no chance he would be walking out of there. He knew how much Hux would hate it but he slid his arms under Hux’s and hauled him up, slinging him over his shoulder. He was sure Hux would probably tell him later, when he was conscious, that he would rather have died on the floor than have Kylo carrying him.

Surprisingly, he wanted nothing more than Hux’s complaining right now. He’d let him go on forever, if he just stayed alive. Kylo moved as quickly as he could, the dead weight pressing into his shoulder. The pilots were guarding the door with blasters. Their faces lit up in relief when they saw him coming.

Only when they were out of the atmosphere, did Kylo slump to the floor, slipping his trembling hands into his lap.There was no medical equipment on the shuttle. They would just have to wait until they got back to the supremacy. Hux was laid out on the floor, on top of anything that would pass for a soft surface, some uniform jackets and a couple of blankets. Kylo had scoured the place for more but found nothing. They would be back soon. He clenched his fists impatiently. He needed to get him to medbay. He sat across from him, scanning the patches of blood on his clothes. Externally he seemed to be okay, he was pale with some bruising on his face, and a split lip but his head was the only very visible injury. The blood had slowed now, just a little trickling from under his hair. He couldn’t be sure about internal injuries.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Kylo felt a different kind of fear. Not the fear he had become so familIar with, the fear of failure, of disappointing Snoke, of not living up to his own expectations. All of that seemed so futile now. A lump, solid and unmoving, sat uncomfortably in his chest. None of it mattered anymore. As he sat on the floor, in that moment, nothing mattered but Hux. The man he’d hated since the day he met him. He let his head drop, exhaling long and low. He should never have left him there. It was his fault. He knew something was going to happen. He cursed himself for not trusting his gut.

Kylo lifted his head, as Hux began to move. He scrambled towards him, worried he would try to get up. He didn’t know much about injured people but he knew he should keep him still.

“It’s okay, don’t move, Hux,” he said feebly, putting his hands on his shoulders. “I’m here…”

“...cold,” Hux mumbled, his breathing heavy. He winced as his lip began to bleed again. Squinting at the light above him, he tried to roll over, shrugging away from Kylo’s hands.

Kylo looked around, they had thrown everything they had on the floor already, to put under him. Kylo shrugged off his own robe quickly and covered him. “There. Okay...just lie still, we’re almost there,” he soothed.

“Where—” Hux’s breathing turned to pants, his face screwing up. Kylo tried to calm him, pushing his arms gently down but he fought weakly to sit up. He managed to move far enough, that his head was laying on Kylo’s thigh.

When he stopped moving Kylo went to slide away but Hux reached up slowly and wrapped his hand around Kylo’s wrist, holding him in place. Kylo stared at it for a moment looking from his own hand to Hux’s cold fingers, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Hux’s eyes were closed again, his breaths slowing down. Exhausted, Kylo relaxed, his head falling forward. His eyes stung and he rubbed them roughly with his sleeve, running his hand through his hair. All the panic he’d been holding in was threatening to break out, and destroy whatever was unfortunate to be in its vicinity. Inhaling deeply, he forced it down, dropping his hands, one on Hux’s arm, the other tentatively placed on the hand around his wrist.

Kylo stood helplessly as medics assailed the shuttle the moment it docked. Officers were speaking to him, updating him on the ground situation, asking for authorization, waiting anxiously for orders. But he couldn’t take in what they were saying, looking frantically between them and the medics leaving with Hux.

He tried to compose himself, looking back at the officers. He spotted Mitaka a distance away, behind the others. He was also watching the medics rush away with Hux, looking almost as anxious as Kylo felt. Ignoring the others, Kylo pushed his way towards him. He didn’t know much about him, only that Hux seemed to trust him, often leaving him to man the bridge when he had to be somewhere. Mitaka had been given a full workload while Hux was away. He looked worried as Kylo approached him, immediately standing to attention, his eyes widening. Guiltily, Kylo remembered why.

“Can you handle the ground situation? Make any decisions you need to,” Kylo asked “Within reason,” he said, as an afterthought.

“Ye—yes sir,” Mitaka stuttered. He immediately began ordering and organizing the people around him before going back in the direction of the bridge.

Surprisingly, they all listened and set about their orders. Maybe he should be put forward for a promotion, Kylo thought. He probably deserved one long ago. He’d think about it later. He had to get to the medbay. Part of him didn’t want to go, scared of what he would be facing.

Walking slowly, he tried not to think on his way there but he couldn’t stop himself. If Hux had been dead, what would he have done? He wasn’t foolish enough any longer to think that he didn’t need him. Maybe at the beginning of this week, before they had left, he thought he could do it alone, but not anymore.

Hux was awake when he got there. From the hallway, he could hear him snapping at the medics. He walked swiftly towards where the voice was coming from, almost dizzy with relief. A medic stepped out of the room in front of him, followed by a droid. She looked up from her datapad in surprise at Kylo.

“Oh, Supreme Leader—” she said.

“I want a full report on General Hux’s injuries,” he said, keeping his tone neutral.

“Yes, Sir. We are still running diagnostics. He’s awake and has been given painkillers. From what we can see so far, he is lucky. He has what appears to be a minor head injury, but it does need to be monitored. We have already stitched his lip. He has a broken wrist and some broken ribs. The rest is superficial but he will need to rest. The bruising will take several weeks to heal. We will try to get him back to working order as quick as we can, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo almost flinched at the last sentence. But what else should they think? Hux in working order was all he cared about, wasn’t it? It only made sense to them. Out of fear for themselves and fear for Hux, they had to get him back to his post the second he was able. Although, Kylo knew that Hux would crawl his way to the bridge this very minute if he could get away with it.

“He can take as long as he needs,” he said. The medic blinked at him in confusion. “I don’t want him back before he’s fit to work,” he added.

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” she nodded, hurrying away.

Kylo stepped into the room, where Hux was sitting on the edge of an exam table, wearing only regulation boxers and glaring at a seemingly frustrated droid proffering a needle. His bloody, torn uniform was in a basket by the door. Kylo swallowed, his eyes moving over the bruises that littered Hux’s torso, one side of his ribs almost completely covered in a bluey black hue.

“You’re awake,” Kylo said.

“Well spotted!” Hux snapped back, through gritted teeth. He eyed the droid again, daring it to come closer.

“Are you okay?” Kylo said. He was struggling to find the right thing to say, as if he couldn’t remember how to speak to Hux. “They said you were lucky, it could have been worse.”

“Oh, I should be pleased so!” Hux sighed in defeat. Shooting the droid a withering look, he finally held up his hand. It rolled closer, injecting a spot just above his wrist, which was already bruised and considerably swollen. Hux winced as it produced a bandage and began wrapping. Kylo turned at the sound of the medic entering the room again.

“Supreme Leader,” she nodded to Kylo. “General, I would like to insist you stay here tonight, just so we can monitor the head injury. Provided that goes well, you can return to your quarters tomorrow and I will have a droid check on you every two hours.”

“Is that necessary?” Hux asked.

“I’m afraid so, General,” she nodded. “ I think he should rest now, Supreme Leader,” she said to Kylo, hinting at him to leave.

Kylo’s stepped out of the room, relieved to have the hallway to himself. He leaned against the wall, debating what to do next. He needed to talk to Hux. About what, he didn’t know. He should leave now, sit with Vader’s mask, meditate, anything that would make him feel better. His comm buzzed and he dug in his pocket for it. It was Mitaka, he needed him in the hangar. He set off in the direction. At least he could distract himself for a while. He would check on Hux tomorrow.

He managed to keep away for the medbay all of the next day. Several times, he decided to go but stopped himself at the last minute. Hux would find it strange, him showing up for no reason. He probably wouldn’t want him there, anyway. He would just check on him briefly, when he was allowed back to his quarters.

When Hux didn’t respond to the buzzer, Kylo opened the door to his quarters with an override code. He couldn’t afford to have manners when Hux was injured. He had stopped by the medbay to pick up extra painkillers or anything Hux might need.

Stepping in, the place smelled strongly like bacta. He noticed an empty tumbler on the countertop. Whiskey cured all things, as far as Hux was concerned. The door to the refresher was slightly ajar and he could hear the water from the shower, one of the perks of the higher ranking.

He went to Hux’s bedroom to put down what he’d brought, better to leave them next to him than in the living area. He was feeling more anxious by the second, toying with the idea of just leaving them and going. He put his hand in his pocket for the painkillers, his fingers running over something else. He’d completely forgotten. He pulled out the amber crystal, it’s strange energy immediately rippling in the air around him.

At that moment, Hux walked slowly out of the refresher, the towel wrapped precariously around his waist. He couldn’t move his throbbing wrist in its bandage to get it quite tight enough so he held onto it with his good hand as he made his way slowly back towards the bedroom.

“Ren?” he said, stopping in his tracks, alarmed at the sight of Kylo standing by his bed, holding what were clearly supplies from the medbay. He stood at the doorway, painfully aware of his lack of clothing. He had been undressed in from of Ren an alarming amount of times this week already. His hand subconsciously gripped the towel tighter.

Kylo stood awkwardly, shifting on his feet. He looked too big in the small room. “I brought more painkillers...I was just going to leave them here...so you wouldn’t have to get up,” he said, placing them down clumsily on the nightstand, accidentally dropping the crystal on the floor. He scrambled after it, his fingers fumbling to pick it up.

“Oh...thank you,” Hux said quietly, appearing beside him. Kylo retrieved the crystal from under the bed. He thought about shoving it back in his pocket but instead, for some reason he could not fathom, he found himself handing it to Hux as he stood up.

Hux took it from him silently, turning it over in his hand. He examined it thoughtfully, his brows creased into a slight frown. He spoke again without looking up. “You saved me.” It was more a statement than a question, his voice small. He kept looking at the crystal.

“Yes...” Kylo replied. He was confused. Something in Hux’s tone was strange, almost accusatory. Surely he was glad that he had saved him. He waited for him to speak again, his face coloring as Hux continued to examine the crystal. He felt stupid for giving it to him now. “Why wouldn’t I have?” he asked.

“Well, for the length of time we have known each other, I think your life would probably be a lot easier without me in it,” Hux said, looking at him quizzically.

“You think I want you dead?”

“No...maybe...I...I just didn’t think you would risk your own life, which was very foolish of you, to save mine. You should have got out of there,” he said.

“You are too valuable...to the order, to have just left there to die.” He regretted the words immediately, feeling the lie in them. He thought he saw Hux’s face falter, for a fraction of a second.

Hux nodded. “Oh...well, I’m grateful,” he looked at the floor and fidgeted at his towel. “Maybe, we can trust each other from now on, at the very least.”

“I do trust you. But if I didn’t before, I had reason, you know, as you had reason to not trust me. I blame Snoke for that. He wanted us that way, easier to control both of us...I do know you were going to kill me in the throne room that day.”

Hux had the grace to look slightly ashamed, pursing his lips. “Well, Ren, in my defense, I was certain you were going to kill me if you got up.”

“You’re probably right,” Kylo admitted. “Although I wouldn’t have had the first idea how to run things if I had, I’ll openly admit that now...it would have been—”

“You would have run it right into the ground. But I accept your apology for almost killing me,” he said, dropping his head. His damp hair fell over his forehead. He went to push it back with his good hand but were both stunned by what Kylo did next. Without a thought, he reached over and pushed the stray hair back, running his fingers through the rest of it. Hux flinched instinctively, his hand frozen in mid air, the other still clenched at his waist.

“Im—I’m sorry,” Kylo stammered, pulling his hand away. His heart hammered violently against his chest and he quickly moved past Hux, straight towards the door.

Hux stared after him, his mouth slightly open. The ability to speak had completely left him. He looked back to the crystal he was still clutching, closing his hand around it. He let out a low breath, suddenly feeling very alone in his quarters. He never felt such trivial emotions like this and if he did, he had long learned to block them out. Something had changed between them, but he didn’t know what it was. It didn’t matter anyway. He was just a valuable asset to the order, that’s all. It was all he ever wanted to be. He should be content with that.

***

A month later, things had begun to settle, almost back to normal. Hux had just recovered enough to work, and thrown himself back into repairing the ship and rebuilding their allies. He tried not to think too much of that weeks events. It was a pity it had ended on such a note but at least negotiations had been made first. He was thankful for that. And Aerex had been deeply apologetic afterwards, even increasing his side of their bargain.

Hux also couldn’t help but think of Ren. It was interesting to have seen the change in him, the effect of a different environment. Hux himself, despite how worried he was, had been able mildly relax while they were there. Since they had gotten back and that moment in his quarters, he hadn’t seen much of Ren. Which was a good thing, he supposed. This is how he had wanted it after all, running the day to day duties in peace, no one over his shoulder. He stared out of the viewport from his spot on the bridge.

Kylo obliterated one last training dummy before straightening up and stretching his arms above his head. He was exhausted now. He’d increased his daily training by two more hours. When he wasn’t doing that, he was meditating. He requested daily updates from Hux which he always received, promptly and on time. The General seemed to be running things like clockwork. He didn’t need Kylo’s presence.

He didn’t distrust Hux any more so antagonizing him was no longer appealing or necessary. He checked his chrono. He did know that Hux had a meeting right now, probably just about over, with a supplier on the outer rim. If they could cut a deal on this, they were set. Between them, they would have brought the order back to its glory. They could finally find and destroy the resistance. The thought sent a surge of hope through him.

He picked up his datapad to ask Hux what the outcome had been, but stopped himself before hitting send. He couldn’t keep avoiding Hux. After he had left Hux’s quarters that day, and almost hyperventilated in his own, he knew he couldn’t keep lying to himself. He wanted to see him, wanted to talk to him. That alone was driving him crazy. But he would just have to keep it to himself and deal with facing Hux, he decided resolutely.

He hovered at the door of Hux’s quarters for a moment, his finger sitting on the buzzer. He almost turned to leave, but forced his himself to jab the button. Straightening up, he waited, so intently, that he startled when Hux finally answered.

“Yes?” Hux said, sharply.

“Uh—it’s me,” Kylo said, grimacing at the tension in his voice.

The door slid open and he walked in slowly. Hux was standing beside the desk in his living area, with his back to Kylo. He heard the sound off a drink being poured. Glancing around the pristine room, he noticed Hux had acquired a new couch since he’d last been there. “Did you cut a deal?” Kylo asked, feeling less nervous talking to Hux’s back.

“Did you doubt that I would?”

“I’ll take that as a yes. And no, of course I didn’t doubt you.” His voice sounded strained in his own ears.

He was taken by surprise as Hux turned, walking toward him with a bottle and holding out a glass. He took it, nodding a thank you while still avoiding eye contact. Following Hux to the couch, he took a seat at the opposite end. It wasn’t very large but he edged as far into his corner as he could.

“I think we can finally have some hope for our future, get back on track,” Hux sighed, leaning his head back.

Kylo took the moment to look at him. His eyes were closed. He looked far better than he had the last time he’d seen him. He was always pale but he had some semblance of colour in his face again, like he had got some much needed sleep. His hair was slicked to his head as normal. Kylo felt his face flush, remembering what he had done. At least Hux seemed to have forgotten it, or was pretending to not remember. His eyes lingered on Hux’s bottom lip. The split was mostly healed but he was still pouting subtly, the small scar where they stitches had been still raised.

“You look much better,” Kylo said, tearing his eyes away, to break the silence.

Hux scoffed, “I look like shit.”

“How is your wrist?“

Hux held it up, twisting it a little. “It’s alright, still weak but I don’t need the bandage anymore. Aerex inquires after me every third day—“he rolled his eyes”—he feels very badly. Regardless, I won’t be going back there in a hurry,” he huffed.

“It was an okay place. I mean, if it was less volatile, and we hadn’t been caught in an attack, it could be a good place for shore leave,” Kylo shrugged,

“Well, if we factor out my near death, it wasn’t too bad a place, I suppose,” Hux admitted. “Ugh...that bath house, though! That will haunt me forever,” he grimaced, knocking back his drink and picking up the bottle.

Kylo did the same, holding out his glass for a refill. The pleasant haziness was exactly what he needed to calm his nerves. He laughed, quietly. “I think that will haunt both of us forever. Not my idea of leisure. Actually, I never got to try that hot tub we had.”

“You were too busy sitting in that filthy wood area. I assure you, it was very pleasant. Maybe I’ll get one. If you keep up the good work I might let you use it,” Hux quipped, looked thoughtfully at his fresher.

“Good idea, that’s a great use of funds! We will make cutbacks somewhere else for it, perhaps make more of the petty officers share quarters,” Kylo said, sarcastically. “And your sorry attempt at meditating did help you a little, whether you realize that or not.” He smiled as Hux threw him a glare. “I wonder, if that captain, what was his name?—”

“Duann,” Hux cut across.

“Still alive?”

“Oh I fucking hope not!” Hux said so wistfully that Kylo snorted a laugh, almost choking on his drink. “I must really find out, actually!”

“Yeah, he wasn’t a fan of you.”

“That’s an understatement,” Hux sighed, placing his glass on the table.

“But he did behave better towards the end. He didn’t fight the proposal too much and he was civil enough in the Jaccuzi...after a while.”

“Yes, because he thought you were going to be murder him, Ren.”

“Maybe, maybe not?” he smirked.

What? You think he’d taken a sudden liking to me? Ugh! Don’t say that!” he shuddered, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “There were plenty of other specimens around, should he be inclined,” he added, lightly.

“Not like you,” Kylo said, the words tumbling out of his mouth without warning. He bit down on his lip, his pulse quickening. Even the alcohol couldn’t dampen the sudden urge to bolt from the room.

Hux cocked his head, curiosity and surprise flashing across his face. He cleared his throat. “You still haven’t really told me anything about yourself, you know.” Lifting his head, he looked Kylo in the eyes. “Who are you, Ren?”

The minute of silence between them felt like hours before Kylo finally spoke. He swallowed nervously, overcome with worry and fear. He debated lying but something about the way Hux was asking made him tell the truth. His voice was stilted as he began. “My name is—was Ben.” He exhaled shakily. “Ben Solo...”

Hux watched him, waiting for him to continue before it dawned on him, hitting him like a ton of bricks. Realization, horror and understanding flashed across his face. His mouth opened and closed but he couldn’t find any words. He shook his head in disbelief. “Solo!...As in Han Solo!—but then Leia Organa is—oh kriff!” He rubbed his hand across his mouth, running it down his chin.

“And Luke Skywalker is my uncle...”

In a daze, Hux leaned forward to refill his glass. Halfway through pouring, he spun around, sloshing the liquid on the floor. “Your grandfather!” he all but shrieked. Kylo jumped, turning his head to stare at him. “Ren! I thought you were just a lunatic! You were telling the truth about—the mask— Vader...” He swallowed his drink, wide eyes staring at Kylo.

“Well, I’m not crazy. And there you go, that’s all there is to know. And I would appreciate you keeping it to yourself too,” he sighed, still shaky from his admission.

“I’m sure that’s not all, but I won’t press you. It’s a lot of information for one sitting. Who would I tell? All the people in my booming social life?” he said, sarcastically.

“More of a social life than I have,” Kylo shrugged. “You’re a couple of shore leaves ahead of me, remember.”

“Yes, well, I thought I explained that. I don’t make friends while I’m there, Ren. I make use of it and then I come back,” he said primly.

“Are you going to make use of it again any time soon?” Kylo asked, before he could stop himself. He couldn’t ignore the stab of annoyance he felt at the thought. He was jealous. His face heated up with both the knowledge of this and and the delicateness of the situation. He didn’t want it to be obvious. If Hux knew what Kylo was feeling, that would be the end of it, this truce between them. He was sure of it.

“I hadn’t really thought about it...why?” Hux said, looking into his glass, like it had suddenly become very interesting.

“No reason. I was just wondering...just if you want to, you can. I can handle things here so it’s fine...if you want to,” he bumbled. Please shut up, he begged his brain, which was choosing this moment to let him know that it most certainly was not okay. “I should go!” he put his glass on the table. He needed to leave before he said anything else. He stood up, but Hux was quicker, standing up and blocking his path to the door. Kylo held his breath.

“And if I do...go?” Hux said, tilting his head.

“It’s not up to me what you do,” Kylo replied, exhaling shakily and shrugging.

“So it wouldn’t make any difference to you?”

Kylo gritted his teeth, looking to the side. “Why are you asking me this?” he choked out, desperately trying to keep his panic inside.

“Why did you come back?” Hux said.

“What?”

“Why didn’t you leave me there?”

“Because I couldn’t—I didn’t —” he brought his hands up his face, rubbing his eyes. “I don't know what you want, Hux...” his voice came out in a whisper.

“I want you to say it...” Hux said, stepping closer.

Kylo’s heart hammered against his chest as the space between them closed. He knew he shouldn’t, but sheer terror made him press into the surface of Hux’s mind, just a little to get some sense of what he was thinking, what he wanted from him. Uncertainty, confusion, fear all radiated from him but above all a want so intense, Kylo almost stopped breathing again.

Inches apart, he swallowed thickly when Hux’s chest pressed against his, sending shockwaves through his body. Every nerve ending burned, an invisible heat pulsing through his body. He moved closer, until their foreheads were pressed together, his eyes moving to look at his lips. His hand moved, of its own accord, to Hux’s face. Fingers on his cheek, he ran his gloved thumb over the small scar on his lip.

In response, Hux slid his hand around Kylo’s neck, gently pulling him closer. Kylo placed his trembling hand on his back. He felt Hux twitch as he ran his fingers slowly along his spine. He let out a shaky breath, sliding his hand back up tentatively, until it rested on the back of Hux’s head. When Hux pressed their lips together, Kylo had to move back, to lean the back of his knees against the couch. He was lightheaded, both with disbelief at what was happening and the surprising fierceness in the kiss. Hux’s fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer as he forced his lips apart.

He tasted like liquor and to Kylo’s surprise, smoke. “You smoke?” he couldn’t help but ask into Hux’s mouth, unwilling to pull away. He felt Hux smile against his lips.

“Occasionally,” he replied, breathlessly.

Kylo couldn’t question further. Hux pushed him gently, to sit on the couch. He placed himself on Kylo’s lap, one knee on each side and pressed down, moving his hips slowly without breaking the kiss.

Kylo groaned, his fingers gripping Hux’s waist, his own hips thrusting upwards. The grinding was making him insane. He gripped Hux’s hips hard, to slow him down, half terrified the friction would get too much. He rolled their bodies,so they were laying down, pinning Hux half sideways, half underneath him. His head throbbed with the intensity of both their emotions, the air around him buzzing like it was charged with tiny electric currents.

“You—ah—you would never know you lacked experience, I must say,” Hux said, arching his hips as Kylo’s hand trailed down his side.

Kylo’s mouth slid along his jaw, to nuzzle at his neck. He smelled good, a mixture of liquor and regulation soap. Somehow, he made the simple smell intoxicating. Kylo inhaled deeply while his fingers began opening Hux’s tunic. “I never said that I had no experience,” he replied, sucking a bruise into Hux’s neck. “I said that I never felt anything for anyone,” he moved back to Hux’s lips, gently biting as he opened the last clasp revealing the black tank underneath.

“I believe you said you were numb to it,” Hux pulled away, sitting up for a moment. He wrapped a leg around Kylo’s waist and slid his hand between them, tracing a line over the strained fabric of Kylo’s pants. The hand Kylo had on Hux’s hip squeezed in response, his body tensing. “Seems you were wrong,”he said, rolling his hips against Kylo’s erection, to prove his point.

Kylo attempted to control his rapid breathing, his brain trying to comprehend the image in front of him. He still had his hands on Hux’s hips. They looked at each other quietly, eyes flicking over their still clothed bodies. Kylo rolled over, so Hux was on top and tugged Hux’s open tunic down his shoulders. Hux shrugged it off, dropping it on the floor. Kylo trailed a hand across his stomach, pushing up the tank, conveying his silent order. Still holding eye contact, Hux pulled it over his head. Threading his fingers in Hux’s dog tags, Kylo pulled him forward.

Hux moaned softly as Kylo ground against him, hands moving down his back, his sides, fingers leaving hot trails. He wanted to savor it but impatience was brewing. Without breaking the kiss, Hux rucked Kylo’s training shirt up, sliding his hands underneath. Kylo’s skin was hot and slick, his body tightening at the touch.

Hux sat up momentarily, nudging Kylo to do the same. He pulled the shirt over Kylo’s head, tossing it aside. Kylo breathed deep, leaning backwards as Hux planted slow kisses under his jaw, sliding down his neck. His mouth fell open as Hux, lips still trailing down his body, slipped his hands under the waistband of his training pants.

Arousal, unlike any he had ever felt, burned low in his stomach, and he arched his hips to let Hux slide the pants down. He let out a sigh as Hux’s warm mouth nuzzled against his cock, his fingers now teasing the band of his boxers. Kylo threaded his fingers in Hux’s hair. It felt soft, the beginnings of sweat, causing the product to run. Hux looked up through his lashes, his eyes dark. He moved slowly, pulling the boxers down and wrapping his hand around Kylo’s length, pulling an immediate gasp from Kylo. His cock twitched at the sound, but he ignored it, too focused on getting more of those noises from Kylo.

Kylo’s head was thrown back again, the hand that wasn’t tangled in Hux’s hair, slung over his eyes. His hips jerked as Hux wrapped his mouth around him without warning. The sudden wet heat made Kylo’s stomach clench.

“Ah!...Hux,” he panted, his fingers tightening painfully in Hux’s hair.

“Mmm...” Hux moaned at the sound of his name, the vibration causing Kylo to arch his back again.

Kylo looked down at him in a daze, as the sensations washed over him. Hux’s eyes were closed, his cheeks hollow, as he swallowed him down. Kylo instinctively oved his hips in rhythm. He moaned again when Hux ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, swirling around the head.

Kylo’s face was flushed, heat surging rapidly from his stomach downwards. “Hux—I’m gonna—umph—” his hand moved from Hux’s hair to grab his shoulder. He sank into the couch as Hux pulled off him, the urgency he felt receding.

He attempted to catch his breath, watching Hux slowly open his own pants. Kylo sat up, grabbing Hux’s hands to stop him. He pulled him forward, into a kiss, less frantic than before. Their lips slid together, tongues dipping lazily. Pulling him back onto his lap, Kylo reached past Hux’s already open button, to ease down the zipper. He felt Hux tremble as his hand brushed off his erection, exhaling a shaky breath. Kylo slipped his hand into his boxers, curling his fist around him and pumping slowly. Hux immediately rocked his hips towards Kylo’s hand. He buried his face in Kylo’s neck, panting lightly and running his nails down Kylo’s back.

Something about Hux’s reaction sent Kylo’s arousal surging again. He paused for a moment, pushing his own pants down the rest of the way, to kick them off. Hux maneuvered to kick off his own, laying back down down, Kylo moaned at the contact, as Hux pushed their cocks together, his hand reaching down to wrap around Kylo’s.

“Tell me what you want,” Hux whispered, wrapping his hand around both of them and moving their hips in a series of slow thrusts.

Kylo panted, feeling the pressure building. Hux’s hand was slick with precome, sliding over both of them. “Well?” Hux slowed down, rubbing his thumb over Kylo’s slit.

Kylo jerked his hips. “Ah—don't stop—you...want you,” he gasped, pulling Hux’s mouth to him again, swallowing his moans.

“Hold on,” Hux kissed him, and got off the couch.

Panting, Kyko lay sprawled, watching Hux disappear into the fresher and return with a bottle. Kylo’s eyes widened while his cock twitched with a renewed interest.

Hux climbed back on the couch, straddling Kylo again. “I assume you know what to do with this?” he asked. His eyes were bright, his face and chest flushed pink.

Kylo could only stare, transfixed by him. He nodded, taking the bottle. His chest tightened with nerves and anticipation. Hux leaned down and licked a slow line up Kylo’s chest, coming up to capture his lips again.

Kylo ran his hands down Hux’s back, he grasped at his ass, pulling him closer, so there was no space left between them. He picked up the bottle again. “Do you want me to...should I—” he started to ask.

“Just fuck me,” Hux cut across. “Now.”

Kylo’s heart thumped, Hux’s words alone almost pushing him over the edge. Hux slid up for Kylo to reach behind him, and squirt the lube on both of them. He coated his cock, smearing lube on Hux as well, until he was sure there was enough. Lining himself up, he prayed he wouldn’t come straight away. Hux gasped into his shoulder as he pushed gently, waiting for Hux to relax, before pushing further.

He moved slowly, his cock throbbing at the sudden tightness. Pulling out, he waited for the pressure to decrease before sliding back in completely. Hux hissed, his fingers digging into Kylo’s shoulders.

“Are you okay?,” Kylo asked.

Hux nodded, relaxing his body, his face buried in Kylo’s neck. Kylo kissed the side of his sweat slick head, licking the salty tang of his lips. He began to move again, long slow thrusts, losing himself in the feeling. Hux made low muffled sounds, vibrating into Kylo’s neck. He squeezed his arms tighter around Hux, jerking his hips faster. He could feel himself getting close, unable to hold off much longer. Hux was rocking back onto him, matching his thrusts. He watched Hux reach down and grip his own cock. Kylo’s mouth was slack as Hux arched his back, stroking himself until his cock pulsed in his hand, splattering come on Kylo’s stomach.

“Ungh, fuck, Ren!” he gasped.

Kylo drove his hips up as Hux clenched around him. He let out a choking sound as he felt himself empty, waves of pleasure crashing through him, everything beyond Hux, ceasing to exist. He fucked into him as hard as he could as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, every nerve ending burning. His hips stuttered a final time before he sunk back into the sofa.

Chest heaving, he pulled Hux down, wrapping his arms around him. He pulled out slowly, rolling them over to lie on their sides. They watched each other in comfortable silence, limbs tangled lazily. Kylo ran his hand along Hux’s side, slowly, sliding closer to him. Hux pressed his face into Kylo’s chest.

“What are you thinking about?” Kylo whispered.

There was a moment of silence before Hux responded. “Will you stay?” he asked, sleepily.

Kylo nodded, nuzzling the top of his head. He listened to Hux’s breathing slow, letting him drift off. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Kylo felt peaceful, like the world was right, for once. He was where he was supposed to be. Inhaling softly, he caught a tiny sparkle out of the corner of his eye. Sitting up slightly, he looked to Hux’s desk, where the crystal he’d given him, sat on the side. He hadn’t noticed it earlier. He smiled, thinking back to the strange woman, how she’d insisted he take it. He understood now. It wasn’t for him. He looked down at Hux’s sleeping form. It was always his.

                                                      **Epilogue**

“See, it’s not so bad, is it?” Kylo said, wrapping his arms around Hux and pulling him against his chest. The hot tub bubbled, slow and warm around them. Kylo leaned back against the rim, knees up and one leg on either side of Hux.

“I suppose it’s okay,” Hux smirked. “I didn’t want to come back here though. I’d rather not be reminded of my almost untimely death.”

“Well, we have sealed the deal...probably aided by your almost death,” he smiled into Hux’s hair, earning himself a sharp elbow into the rib. Hux’s hair had no product in it, one of Kylo’s requests. He had argued at first, not understanding why Kylo was adamant about it, but quickly noticed how often Kylo’s hands were running through it. He wouldn’t admit it, but he liked it.

Kylo pulled him a little more to the side, hand on his chin and turned his head. He pressed their lips together, catching Hux’s lower one between his teeth. Hux responded immediately, deepening the kiss and sliding his hands around Kylo’s neck.

“Still, I’m very glad you are not dead,” Kylo said, pulling away, his hand sliding across Hux’s chest and trailing downwards. Hux closed his eyes, letting his head roll back. Kylo kissed his neck, his shoulder, intent on more of those little sighs from him. His other hand slid up the back of Hux’s neck, fingers entwining in his hair.

“So, what now, Supreme Leader?” Hux breathed, pressing himself as close to Kylo as he could.

“Now…,” Kylo purred into Hux’s ear, nibbling gently. “We find the Resistance.” He tilted Hux’s head back, trailing his lips along his jaw. “We kill every last one of them.” He pressed his face into Hux’s hair, inhaling deeply before kissing the back of his head. “And then, Grand Marshal, we will rule the galaxy.”


End file.
